Destinos cruzados
by Magua
Summary: Él es el asesino más buscado y peligroso de toda la ciudadela, que trabaja para Ganondorf. Ella es su próxima víctima. Pero todo comenzará a cambiar cuando el pasado y las verdades sean desveladas. Mal summary. ZeLink.
1. Prólogo

¿Quién me iba a decir que escribiría esto tan pronto? O.o

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, esta mañana me puse y ya está acabado xD Este es el prólogo de mi segundo fic de Zelda (que, por supuesto, tendrá ZeLink, pero la relación tardará mucho en formarse, y muchas más sorpresas), espero que lo disfrutéis, nos vemos al final ;)

**Destinos cruzados.**

**Prólogo: **_**El chico de verde.**_

El crepitar de las llamas rompía la calma de la noche. Las ardientes lenguas de fuego calcinaban los rudimentarios y rurales edificios de madera sin dejar nada más que cenizas.

Los gritos de dolor, los chillidos agudos de los niños que son separados de sus padres y los sollozos de las mujeres cuando descubren que no sobrevivirán para ver un nuevo amanecer eran los únicos sonidos perceptibles en el lugar.

Aquellos eran los clamores de una batalla, pero no de una justa, sino de un ataque por sorpresa con un objetivo claro: aniquilar y destruir.

Los ciudadanos, indefensos, se limitaban a refugiarse en cualquier recoveco, con la esperanza de que sus atacantes no los descubrieran, mas todo era en vano.

Los menos afortunados, aquellos que decidieron ocultarse en sus casas, ahora ardían con ellas entre gritos de dolor y olor a piel quemada.

La lucha fue rápida y letal, en menos de una hora la población del lugar se había reducido de doscientos lugareños a tan solo cincuenta, y bajando.

En pie apenas si quedaban una veintena de personas, sin contar los niños. Los hombres se encontraban arrodillados, forzados a humillarse frente a sus atacantes justo antes de que estos les degollaran usando sus armas con una eficiencia y práctica escalofriantes.

Los más jóvenes habían sido colocados en fila, unos junto a los otros, a menos de un metro de distancia entre sí. La gran mayoría temblaba tanto que apenas si eran capaces de mantenerse en pie, pero un par de ellos, los más fuertes u orgullosos, no se habían permitido derramar ni una lágrima, y observaban con una aterradora calma el asesinato de todos los que antaño fueron sus vecinos.

Los atacantes venían totalmente ocultos mediante capas, y, como no habían tenido que luchar apenas contra los aldeanos, se encontraban en perfecto estado. Portaban cimitarras, armas características de las zonas desérticas o arábigas, por lo que probablemente se trataban de soldados gerudo comandadas por un hombre, tal como dictaba la tradición.

El líder del grupo era perfectamente distinguible, ya que era el único que no ocultaba su rostro con una capa. Se trataba de un hombre pelirrojo, con una gran melena desaseada y unos ojos carmesíes capaces de helar la sangre al más valiente de los hombres. Llevaba puesta una pesada armadura de metal completamente blanca, que se comenzaba a manchar de un leve color rojizo a causa de las víctimas que él mismo había atravesado con una sonrisa de superioridad. En la zona del pecho, la armadura presentaba un grabado en forma de tres triángulos dorados juntos que daban lugar a otro más grande, el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule. Debajo de aquello lucía una camisa también blanca y una cota de malla como protección extra en caso de que la armadura le fallase. Llevaba nos pantalones holgados también claros, y unas botas, estas de color plateado ya que estaban recubiertas de una ligera capa de metal para prevenir patadas en la espinilla o dolorosos pisotones de parte de sus enemigos.

En conjunto, aquel hombre parecía un verdadero caballero real, y esa apariencia era confirmada por el símbolo que poseía su armadura. Como armas portaba una gran espada, ligera a pesar de su aspecto, y en la mano izquierda un cuchillo de punta roma, desgastado por su uso pero aún ahí, siempre lo usaba en caso de tener que torturar a alguien.

El hombre caminó hacia la fila de niños, de vez en cuando pisaba un charco de sangre y provocaba un nauseabundo chapoteo de gotitas aún cálidas de lo que fuera un ser humano.

Justo cuando el señor llegó al comienzo de la fila, donde un chico con la piel de un tono pálido enfermizo y unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían transparentes aguardaba la muerte, escuchó un grito.

Se volvió hacia el sonido, viendo como una de sus soldados cogía del suelo, lugar donde ahora sólo había el cuerpo herido pero vivo de una mujer, a un muchacho muy joven, ni siquiera tendría los diez años, era rubio, de cabello despeinado y rebelde, aunque tal vez aquello se debía a la batalla que acababa de finalizar, sus ojos eran azules, grandes, profundos y expresivos, realmente sorprendentes. Vestía una camiseta deshilachada de color verde claro, que se había vuelto notablemente más oscuro al contacto con la sangre de la mujer, unos pantalones beige prácticamente destrozados y no llevaba zapatos. El niño se revolvió en las manos de su captora, repetía una y otra vez un nombre que ya había escuchado demasiadas veces aquel día mientras que trataba de escapar por todos los medios posibles: mamá.

La curiosidad invadió al hombre en cuanto que vio al chico, estaba delgado, no mucho, mas sí lo suficiente como para decir que no tenía un peso aconsejable. Su piel era pálida, pero no enfermiza, se trataba de un color sano que aparejaba muy bien con el resto de sus rasgos faciales.

La gerudo llegó a la fila y dejó al muchacho en el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, mas aquello no pareció importarle porque siguió tirando y luchando por escapar. La mujer guerrera soltó un gruñido rabioso y lo abofeteó con fuerza, dejándole en la mejilla su mano marcada. Ante aquello, el chico se calmó un poco, pero no perdió de vista a su madre, que se encontraba a más de una veintena de metros de distancia.

La gerudo decidió quedarse en a fila, ya que temía que si soltaba al muchacho, este se iría corriendo, por lo que le agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y esperó a la llegada de su superior.

-Ya están todos los niños, señor Ganondorf –avisó una de las guerreras, para luego inclinarse de manera respetuosa frente al aludido.

El hombre asintió y echó un último vistazo al rastro de destrucción y muerte que las gerudo y él habían dejado a su paso por el pueblo.

-Buen trabajo –la felicitó mientras que se daba la vuelta y encaraba al chico de piel enfermiza que encabezaba la fila-. Veamos qué tenemos aquí –murmuró para sí a la vez que cogía la mano derecha del susodicho joven, la estudiaba y luego la dejaba caer con desinterés, como si no hubiera encontrado aquello que estaba buscando.

Una vez hecho esto, su mirada se centró de nuevo en el chico paliducho, escrutó su débil cuerpo por completo y negó con la cabeza.

-No nos sirves –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. El terror invadió al niño, pero antes de que este pudiese gritar siquiera, la cimitarra de una de las guerreras que se encontraba detrás de los muchachos cayó sobre su cuello y sentenció a aquella joven vida a una muerte rápida y violenta-. Otro –gruñó una vez que el cuerpo inerte del chaval se derrumbó en el suelo.

Se dirigió hacia el segundo joven, era uno de los que no habían derramado ni una sola lágrima, se mantenía fuerte.

Ganondorf repitió el proceso anterior, volviendo a soltar la mano derecha del muchacho cuando no encontró aquello que había buscado. Pero el procedimiento cambió cuando el hombre, tras estudiar al chico detenidamente, habló:

-Tú te vienes –anunció.

Antes de que alguno de los jóvenes presentes pudiera comprender el significado de la frase, otra de las guerreras gerudo ya había alzado al muchacho, agarrándolo por la cintura, y se lo llevaba hacia una gran jaula que habían traído consigo arrastrada por dos corceles negros como la noche más oscura y sin estrellas.

El procedimiento continúo, igual de monótono y repetitivo que las otras veces, algunos candidatos, los menos, se salvaban y la gran mayoría caía al suelo con un golpe seco, degollados.

Finalmente, tras una espera que se le hizo eterna, Ganondorf llegó hasta el muchacho que se encontraba al lado del vivaz joven rubio, y este último encontró una infalible oportunidad cuando la guerrera gerudo que lo agarraba lo soltó en un intento de esquivar la sangre proveniente del desafortunado chaval.

El muchacho vestido de verde no perdió ni un instante, y con un rápido movimiento que nadie pudo percibir, esquivó a Ganondorf, quien después de sentenciar al otro muchacho ahora caminaba hacia él, y salió corriendo hacia su madre, que yacía en el suelo, viva.

Algunas guerreras más trataron de sujetarle, pero las evitó con una gracilidad digna del más hábil de los gatos. Su cuerpo menudo, acostumbrado a las carreras en pos de los cuccos que criaba su padre, era capaz de manejarse con destreza, no lograrían atraparlo a menos que cayera rendido por el cansancio.

Sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, el chico llegó junto a su madre y se lanzó, de una forma casi literal, sobre ella, arrodillándose a su lado y mirándola con cariño.

La mujer intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero el dolor era demasiado. Presentaba una herida profunda pero no letal en el costado derecho de la cual manaba mucha sangre. Sería posible curarla, pero necesitaban tiempo y calma, cosas de las que en mitad de una batalla no disponían.

El chico se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su madre, echando a llorar y sollozando de manera nada discreta, él sabía que podría salvar a su madre, mas no tenía los medios necesarios para hacerlo. Sus ropas comenzaron a volverse cada vez más oscuras y pesadas, ya que estaban absorbiendo los fluidos corporales de su madre.

Una de las guerreras gerudo que el chico había logrado esquivar caminó hacia él, cimitarra en alto, dispuesta a sentenciar la vida del muchacho sin permitirle ver siquiera el rostro de su asesino, pero una mano firme y fuerte se lo impidió. Era Ganondorf.

El hombre caminó hacia el rubio y esbozó una sonrisa pérfida, iba a disfrutar haciendo sufrir al chaval antes de acabar con su vida. Era débil, no lo quería consigo.

Sin importarle nada, Ganondorf agarró al muchacho del cuello de la camisa y tiró hacia arriba de él, para ponerlo acorde con su estatura. Las lágrimas de dolor se deslizaban por el rostro del chico, retirando poco a poco la sangre fresca que lo cubría.

-¡¿Qué haces fuera de la fila?! –le gritó, sacudiéndolo con violencia. Primero se iba a entretener jugando un rato con su pequeño cuerpo.

Una sacudida provocada por un nuevo sollozo movió el cuerpo del chico, y este, lejos de responderle, sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. A sus diez años, había presenciado el asesinado de su padre, el incendio de su casa, el sacrificio y robo de las reses que componían el pequeño rancho que su familia regentaba y el ataque de una gerudo hacia su madre, hiriéndola. Todo era demasiado cruel y doloroso para su cerebro, apenas unos días antes a esas horas de la noche se encontraría en su cama, abrazado al cucco que tenían por mascota y escuchando un cuento de su madre.

Pero no. Ahora estaba allí, presenciando lo que la vida real y las personas eran capaces de hacer. Lo había tenido todo, y tan rápido lo había perdido.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, el chico trató de escapar de las manos de su opresor, sacudiéndose como la primera vez y propinando patadas en el aire.

-¡Mamá, mamá! –gritó, desesperado ante el fuerte agarre al que estaba sometido.

Sólo quería acurrucarse junto a su madre y despertar en su casa, con su vida feliz de niño, ¿acaso era pedir demasiado?

-¡Cállate! –le espetó el hombre, dando una nueva sacudida, mas el joven no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió con sus chillidos agudos.

Casi con rabia, Ganondorf cogió la mano derecha del muchacho y su sonrisa malvada se incrementó. El chico no poseía la marca, eso significaba que podría divertirse con él sin temor a perder nada.

-¿Sabes quiénes fueron los culpables de esto? –preguntó de repente, poniendo el rostro del niño frente al suyo. Sus narices se rozaron durante unos instantes, pero Ganondorf se apresuró a apartarlo, asqueado.

El chaval no respondió y siguió gritando el nombre de su madre.

Entonces una idea sádica y cruel iluminó la mente del gerudo, quien llevó la mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su espada, la cual había enfundado antes de pasar la revisión a los niños, y la desenvainó.

Un brillo de temor apareció en los ojos del chico, pero siguió gritando el nombre, hasta que sucedió algo que lo hizo callarse en seco.

La enorme espada de Ganondorf cayó de lleno sobre el cuello de la mujer y lo rebanó sin presentar ninguna resistencia. La sangre comenzó a manar abundantemente del corte y la vida abandonó el cuerpo de la madre del chico.

El joven de la camisa verde se había quedado petrificado, la desaparición de sus gritos calmó a Ganondorf, pero lo que el gerudo no pudo ver fue como algunas de sus aliadas temblaron ligeramente ante la sangre fría que había mostrado en aquel asesinato.

-¡¿Quieres saber quiénes fueron los culpables de esto?! –estalló de una vez por todas el hombre, sacudiendo con más violencia que nunca al chico.

Él se había quedado de piedra, no respondía, su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo descabezado que antaño había sido su madre, sus ojos, vidriosos, habían cesado de derramar lágrimas.

-¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! –le ordenó el gerudo, esta vez golpeando la mejilla del chico en el mismo lugar donde su soldado anteriormente lo había hecho.

El chaval hizo lo que le ordenaban de forma lenta, reticente a abandonar el contacto visual con el cadáver de su madre.

Ganondorf ya tenía pensado acabar con él tras aquello, pero se quedó quieto, no pudo continuar con su plan, porque la mirada de aquellos ojos lo había dejado de piedra aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Las pupilas azules del muchacho, que antaño habían sido cálidas y vivaces, ahora eran frías, inexpresivas, totalmente teñidas de una rabia incontrolable que más tarde, con el paso del tiempo, se convertiría en un odio profundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del gerudo, mas se recuperó con rapidez.

-Mira, niño, escúchame, ¿sabes quién provocó todo esto? –habló, dejando de gritar, pero no por estar más calmado, sino por no haberse recuperado aún de aquellos ojos. Con un movimiento hábil, hizo que el cuerpo del muchacho girara en redondo para que pudiera observar la destrucción de su pueblo natal, Ordon, y luego lo acercó un poco al cuerpo inerte de su madre, para después volverlo hacia sí mismo y proseguir, con la voz teñida de un odio indescriptible-. La familia real.

La sorpresa jugó con las facciones del muchacho. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que el rey Nohansen era un hombre justo, y que su hija, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, sería una soberana igual de buena que él, pero ahora veía que era mentira.

El rey los había traicionado, había mandado atacar a un pueblo inocente, un lugar donde residían comerciantes y ganaderos sin armas, personas de bien.

Pero nada le confirmaba que el gerudo le estuviese diciendo la verdad, aquel hombre era un desconocido que lo había destruido todo, aunque sí era cierto que llevaba puesto la armadura real, lo que indicaba que era un caballero de alto grado.

No sabía qué creer, lo único que tenía claro era que ya no le quedaba nada en su vida; nada por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir o por lo que soñar. Todo ser que había amado estaba muerto, y ahora sólo quedaban vivos él y una veintena de niños más que habían logrado pasar el examen letal de Ganondorf.

El gerudo notó la confusión en los ojos azules del chico, parecía ser alguien débil, sentimental y dulce, pero era muy joven, eso podría cambiar… O, mejor dicho, él podría hacer que eso cambiara. A fin de cuentas, las personas con una personalidad más tranquila eran las más fáciles de manejar. Tenía en sus manos a un asesino en potencia.

Sin cuidado alguno, Ganondorf lanzó al chico contra el suelo, lugar donde cayó de rodillas, pero el chaval no perdió ni un instante, y se arrastró hacia el cadáver de su madre, aún estaba caliente, pero la vida lo había abandonado hacía ya un buen rato.

El gerudo caminó lejos del muchacho, haciendo un gesto a sus aliadas para que recogieran al joven, que se había acurrucado junto la mujer para sentir su calor.

Las guerreras obedecieron al instante, apartando al muchacho del cuerpo inerte y arrastrándolo, entre gritos y patadas que nunca daban en su objetivo, hacia la jaula gigante, donde los demás muchachos, todos aquellos que no habían llorado ni demostrado su debilidad, lo observaban como si fuesen superiores a él.

**Continuará…**

Hecho ^^ ¿Qué tal quedó? Muy dramático, ¿verdad? xD

Na, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, en el siguiente capítulo sí que empezará todo, en realidad no tenía pensado poner prólogo y que esto lo relatara en personaje en un futuro, pero no se me ocurrió cómo ponerlo y pues aquí lo tenéis, decidme si os atrae la temática. Por cierto, creo que está claro quién es el chico de verde, pero por si acaso digo que es Link xD

Se agradecerían los reviews, por favor :3

¡Saludos y os cuidáis, queridos lectores! ;)

**Próxima actualización: **_**Las notas de nuestra canción**_**, ya tengo medio pensado el capítulo, sólo necesito tiempo y ganas para escribirlo. Por cierto, me gustaría advertir que no actualizaré este fic hasta que terminé con el otro, lo que tampoco vendría a ser mucho tiempo ^^**


	2. El Gato Negro

Por todas las santas diosas de la Trifuerza, ¿cómo puedo tener tantas ganas de escribir?

Ni yo me lo creo xD Pero bueno, sé lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, y me retracto, subiré también algo de este fic, todavía ando planeando el final de _Las notas de nuestra canción_, así que espérenlo para largo. Y sobre mi fic de Pokémon, esperad un poco más, lectores míos, esperad un poco más, que ahora mi cerebro sólo quiere Zelda, perdonadle XD

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que en el cap anterior no avisé del gore de este fic xD Lo siento, hoy ya he dejado una advertencia, pero no creo que fuera para tanto :/

Creo, mis queridos lectores, que vosotros me conocisteis con un tierno fic romántico y creíais que Magua sólo haría cursiladas… Pues no, queridos, ahora llega la auténtica Magua, esa que disfruta poniendo al Link más salvaje y el mayor número de aventuras posibles sin quitar el ZeLink, espero que os guste esta Magua también :P

Dicho esto, os dejo con el primer capítulo de mi querido segundo fic de Zelda.

**Advertencia: Contiene algo de sangre, pero no más que en el prólogo.**

**Destinos cruzados.**

**Capítulo 1:**_** El Gato Negro.**_

Era una noche tranquila, la luna se ocultaba tras unas juguetonas nubes que se entretenían escondiéndola, proporcionando momentos de completa oscuridad combinados con otros más claros. Las sombras proyectadas por la luz lunar se veían alargadas y tenebrosas y podrían ser capaces de asustar a cualquiera, pero, por suerte, estaba bien entrada la noche y apenas si había personas en la calle.

De vez en cuando se escuchaba el eco de unos pasos provenientes de algún ciudadano, trabajador o borracho, que regresaba a su casa.

Algunos callejones estrechos donde se escondían los indeseables se encontraban en perpetua y protectora negrura, evitando las miradas indeseadas o curiosas.

Las casas estaban construidas a base de ladrillos combinados con cemento y alguna capa de pintura por encima. El conjunto de edificaciones daban lugar a barrios monótonos de colores idénticos, ya que todos los edificios se veían recubiertos de blanco para absorber más luz solar.

Una sombra se deslizó sobre el pavimento, era silenciosa, liviana y ágil, más parecida a un gato que a una persona. Se trataba de un humano debido a su altura y a la forma que adoptaba su cuerpo, pero apenas si se podían percibir un par de rasgos de él, ya que una capa larga, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ocultaba cualquier facción delatadora. Su rostro, embozado en la capucha, estaba perfectamente tapado por las sombras que se proyectaban sobre él. Lo único perceptible eran sus botas marrones de piel, que se adaptaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, incluso la suela parecía fundirse con el suelo para evitar causar cualquier sonido.

El desconocido continúo por las calles, intentando simular ser un transeúnte normal que simplemente paseaba por el lugar, pero en el fondo tenía una ubicación fija, y se dirigía a ella directamente.

Se manejaba por la ciudadela del castillo con gran conocimiento, posiblemente su cerebro conocía hasta el último recoveco de la gran ciudad, su espalda permanecía continuamente contra la pared, y su cuerpo estaba relajado, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, estaba entrenado.

Finalmente pareció alcanzar su destino, ya que se apegó aún más contra la casa de piedra que tenía tras de sí, situada estratégicamente junto a una esquina, y centró toda su atención en un edificio, también pintado de blanco, que poseía un peculiar cartel de madera en forma de barril colgado desde el techo, en el cual ponía: Tasca de Telma. Del local provenían ruidos de gritos, choques de vasos y risotadas, como si estuvieran celebrando algo.

Pero la sombra no hizo el menor intento de aproximarse al mesón, sabía lo que debía hacer, y ahora le tocaba esperar. No importaba cuánto, permanecería ahí, inamovible, de un momento a otro su objetivo se pondría a tiro y sería su turno de actuar.

Tras un buen rato, la puerta del bar se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre joven, ni siquiera tendría los treinta años, moreno y de ojos marrones que brillaban con valentía. Llevaba puesta ropa ordinaria: unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca que presentaba algunas manchas de comida. Por encima de esto sí que portaba algo más peculiar: un poncho de de piel que le cubría toda la zona del cuello y el torso, además de que presentaba el emblema real, la Trifuerza, en la parte central. Era un caballero de su majestad el rey, no cabía duda. En la mano izquierda llevaba un vaso de cristal prácticamente lleno con un líquido ambarino, cerveza.

Su cuerpo fornido y musculoso presentaba algunas cicatrices menores que le añadían más categoría y renombre al título de caballero que ya poseía. Se trataba de un duro rival.

Al verle salir, la sombra esbozó una sonrisa bajo su capa, y salió de su escondite, caminando con calma hacia su rival e introduciendo la mano derecha en su capa. De ella sacó una daga muy afilada de doble filo acabada en punta, su hoja mediría unos veintitrés centímetros y era realmente amenazadora.

-¿Vas armado? –preguntó el desconocido, acercándose tranquilamente hacia el hombre, que le mirada extrañado. Su voz era varonil, lo que confirmaba que se trataba de un hombre, aunque tampoco era muy grave.

Por muy asesino que fuera considerado, tenía algunos puntos claros para lo que él consideraría un "asesinato justo", como, por ejemplo, no matar a un rival desarmado o no atacar nunca por la espalda sin haber avisado antes.

-¿Qué? –respondió el caballero, estaba demasiado sorprendido, ¿aquello era un ataque o una broma?

Cuando apenas si los separaban cuatro pasos de distancia, el atacante se detuvo, lanzó la daga al aire, haciéndola dar una vuelta y habló de nuevo con calma:

-No lo repetiré otra vez –advirtió. Justo en ese momento, el arma dejó de girar y él la atrapó con habilidad, cogiéndola de la hoja misma, pero sin correr el más mínimo riesgo de cortarse-. ¿Vas armado?

Ante aquella muestra de frialdad y ese comportamiento tan inexpresivo, el caballero se puso alerta. Su sexto sentido le decía que no era una broma precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Su experimentado y sabio cerebro comenzó a funcionar al momento, ideando una táctica que acabaría que ese osado muchacho.

Si quería luchar, bien por él, pero le enseñaría a no meterse con personas que perfectamente podrían ser su padre.

-No –negó.

Nada más decir aquello, el desconocido avanzó un par de pasos más hacia él y le tendió la daga, aún sujetándola por la hoja, para que pudiera coger la empuñadura de esta.

Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, y una vez sujetado el mango del arma, el caballero real usó el vaso que sostenía con su mano izquierda de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió: lanzando su contenido sobre aquel encapuchado rival.

El joven retrocedió un poco, no por temor ni sorpresa, ya que su corazón mantenía exactamente las mismas pulsaciones que podría tener dando un paseo, sino porque no deseaba mojarse la capa.

Después de aquella oleada ambarina, el caballero no perdió ni un instante y arrojó la daga que antes había sujetado con la mano derecha hacia su enemigo.

Este, sin inmutarse siquiera, ladeó la cabeza unos milímetros, lo justo para que el proyectil le pasase casi rozando su capucha, pero lejos de todo peligro.

Con el rostro oculto bajo las sombras, el desconocido alzó ligeramente la cabeza, de forma que la tenue luz de la luna pudo alumbrar algunos de sus rasgos faciales, como una piel pálida, una nariz respingona y unos labios que esbozaban una sonrisa relajada.

-Eso no es muy honorable, Mathew –le reprochó con voz fría.

Las manos del encapuchado se perdieron entre los pliegues de la capa, y pocos segundos después volvieron a emerger, solo que ahora no iba desarmado, dos dagas iguales que la primera se encargaban de darle un toque siniestro y más que amenazador al desconocido.

-¿Qué sabrás tu del honor, asesino? –gruñó en respuesta, notablemente molesto porque su rival conocía su nombre a pesar de no haberlo dicho nunca, y también un poco intimidado.

Indispuesto a darle ventaja a su agresor, el caballero desenvainó una espada de hoja aserrada y aspecto peligroso. Aquella era un arma realmente temible y dolorosa si daba en el blanco.

Sin decir más, la sombra se quedó en el sitio, esperando. No iba atacar primero. Los años le habían enseñado que es mucho mejor conocer el movimiento del enemigo para así poder neutralizarlo. Además, Mathew, al igual que todos sus otros rivales, no trataría de escapar, porque, si lo intentaba, tendría una daga de veintitrés centímetros atravesándole el pecho antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos. Por eso le gustaban tanto las dagas. Eran sigilosas, con una forma atractiva a la vez que misteriosa y amenazante, no tenían piedad, y tenían muchos más usos que las vulgares espadas que usaban algunos de sus compañeros. Las dagas estaban diseñadas para asesinos como él.

Mathew sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de su rival; sabía que tendría que atacar primero, y también sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que saliese de aquel encuentro con vida. Pero debía intentarlo. Debía sobrevivir por su futura esposa, que le esperaba en casa.

-¡Muere, demonio! –exclamó el hombre sin poder soportarlo más, él siempre había sido alguien paciente, pero los efectos de la bebida habían adormecido su lado prudente, dejando activo y reavivando aún más su yo salvaje.

La primera estocada del caballero fue muy potente, su fuerza se veía aumentada por la velocidad que había tomado Mathew conforme corría hacia su enemigo, por lo que la sombra tuvo algunos problemas para detenerla, aún usando ambas dagas como escudo.

A fin de cuentas, él era un asesino experimentado, pero su fuerza era ínfima en comparación con la de aquel fornido caballero, el asesino debía confiar en su agilidad e inteligencia para triunfar, por eso había elegido una noche en la que Mathew saliera bebido de la Tasca de Telma.

Una vez que el primer ataque contra la sombra dejó de representar un peligro, el joven desocupó una de sus dagas y la trató de clavar en la muñeca derecha de su rival, sin éxito, ya que el hombretón, muy experimentado en aquellas artimañas, retrocedió un paso y el ataque se limitó a rasgar el aire.

Lo siguiente fue un nuevo intento de ataque, que se vio rápidamente esquivado por el asesino, aunque sucedió algo que él no se esperaba: un rodillazo certero en el estómago que le propinó el caballero.

El joven notó como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y se dobló sobre sí mismo del dolor. No es que fuera un debilucho, sino que en una de sus misiones más recientes había recibido un corte profundo justo en aquel punto, por lo que sintió unas punzadas que le nublaron la vista. Cayó de rodillas y trató por todos los medios de no marearse. Si lo hacía, no volvería a despertar.

Acto seguido, Mathew, inspirado por aquel último ataque y consciente del punto débil de su rival, quiso darle un puntapié en el costado a su enemigo, mas este se movió al instante, colocándose en cuclillas y dejándose caer sobre el suelo para luego dar una voltereta en él y acabar un metro más atrás, aún acuclillado.

El caballero gruñó, rabioso, a la vez que su enemigo deslizaba una mano pálida de largos dedos dignos de un pianista sobre sus labios para recoger algo de la sangre que se deslizaba sobre estos.

-Luchas bien para no ser más que un crio –le halagó el hombre, recolocándose en posición de ataque, preparado para coger carrerilla y realizar sobre su enemigo la misma estocada de antes, ya que este se encontraba en desventaja al no levantarse aún del suelo.

Lo que Mathew no sabía era que su rival se estaba haciendo una idea de sus planes, sabía lo que su rival pretendía, pero, al parecer, este le creía tan imbécil como para volver a caer en el mismo error. No, señor mío, en este mundo hay que modernizar las técnicas de supervivencia a cada segundo si no quieres morir.

-Aún estás a tiempo de entregarte, prometo que me encargaré personalmente de que no te condenen a muerte, y si lo hacen, conseguiré que sea la sentencia más rápida e indolora posible –dijo el hombre, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar vivir a aquel que había atentado contra su vida, pero si este se rendía, las cosas serían muchos más fáciles y no tendría por qué preocuparse más por un asesino confiado-. Sabes que no podrás vivir en paz si me matas.

Bajo la capucha, el acuclillado sonrió, era una simple elevación de la comisura izquierda, pero aquel gesto no demostraba ninguna emoción, era como estuviera luchando contra un robot programado para matar.

-Deje de vivir en paz hace mucho tiempo –murmuró en respuesta, su voz demostraba un ligero toque de resentimiento.

De nuevo sobraron las palabras, porque el caballero salió corriendo hacia su rival con la espada colocada horizontalmente, preparado para atravesar al joven.

Mas lo que este no se esperaba fue que el asesino se agazapó, inclinándose tanto que su pecho rozó el suelo, y justo cuando la espada pasó por encima de su cabeza sin herirle, clavó una de sus dagas en la pantorrilla del caballero.

El hombre abrió la boca para soltar el mayor grito de dolor de toda su existencia, ya que sentía la afilada hoja del arma en su cuerpo, rasgando todo aquello que antaño fue piel y nervios, pero el asesino fue más rápido y saltó sobre él, derribándole en el suelo y tapándole la boca con la mano.

De la reciente herida comenzó a manar sangre, así que el muchacho se recogió ligeramente la capa y se sitúo junto a la cabeza del caballero, que incluso había soltado su espada debido al dolor.

Estaba acabado. Ambos lo sabían.

Los ojos del herido reflejaban un profundo dolor que se convirtió poco después en lágrimas, aunque estas no eran debido al ataque, sino al recuerdo de su amada esposa, a la cual no volvería a ver nunca.

-¿Unas últimas palabras? –preguntó el asesino, mientras que arrancaba de cuajo la daga.

Una sacudida brutal recorrió el cuerpo de su víctima, pero en esa ocasión no gritó, temeroso de morir sin poder hablar una vez más.

-¿Quién… eres? –inquirió el hombre, quería saber quién había sido aquel capaz de derrotar a un caballero real sin ser apenas dañado.

En respuesta, el asesino esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Su nombre le traía recuerdos, y ninguno era bueno. Cada vez que lo pronunciaba, la voz de una de las pocas personas que lo habían amado a lo largo de su vida resonaba en su cabeza.

Sin decir nada, y con una velocidad pasmosa, el joven clavó la daga que anteriormente había atravesado la pantorrilla del hombre en su pecho, justamente donde estaba el corazón, y se apresuró a incorporarse.

El muchacho vio como su víctima, cuyo último deseo no se vio satisfecho, abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero apenas si balbuceó unas consonantes incomprensibles. Luego, aprovechando las pocas energías que le quedaban, la temblorosa mano del caballero se acercó a su cuello y lo tanteó bajo el poncho, posiblemente buscando algo, mas no lo consiguió, y tras unos segundos cayó inerte al suelo.

El asesino se había percatado de lo sucedido, por lo que, cuidando de no mancharse su capa con sangre para no resultar sospechoso ante ojos curiosos, se acuclilló de nuevo junto al guerrero y con la daga que apenas si había empleado en aquella batalla, rasgó una parte del poncho y vio lo que el hombre había tratado de alcanzar: un collar de oro formado por finos eslabones y un colgante redondo.

Sin cuidado alguno, el muchacho cogió la cuerda de oro y de un tirón la arrancó del cuello del hombre, para luego fijarse en el adorno redondo que colgada de esta. Lo abrió y se encontró con un grabado que decía lo siguiente: _Marie, mi vida y mi corazón_.

Aquello debería de haber sido un regalo que se hicieron durante el noviazgo.

Con una nueva misión en mente, el asesino guardó el collar, ahora roto sin ningún eslabón de menos, en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa y se volvió hacia el cadáver.

-Lástima que fueras uno de ellos –dijo en voz baja, no lo había pronunciado con cariño ni tristeza, era indiferente a todo y todos. La vida le dejó de importar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Se inclinó con rapidez y arrancó la daga del pecho del hombre, para luego limpiar la sangre que cubría la hoja con la capa de su víctima. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta, a su espalda continuaba el griterío feliz de la clientela de la Tasca de Telma, todos eran ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz femenina:

-Vaya, este ha estado cerca de matarte, Link –ronroneó una mujer, saliendo de entre las sombras seguida por dos hombres más, ninguno cubría su rostro. El hecho de que aquella fémina pronunciase su nombre le provocó un escalofrío desagradable.

-Parece que estás perdiendo facultades, gatito –se burló uno de los muchachos, provocando carcajadas por parte de los demás.

Los recién presentados, que habían estado disfrutando de la batalla entre Mathew y Link mientras que se ocultaban entre las sombras, eran tres.

La primera de ellas, y tal vez la más traicionera y peligrosa, era Jasmine, una muchacha joven de las que sobrevivió a la masacre de Ordon. Era pelirroja, su cabello le llegaría hasta la cintura, de ojos brillantes y embaucadores ojos color avellana. Solía vestir ropas provocativas, y bajo la capa que ahora ocultaba su cuerpo llevaba un top que cubría lo mínimo de sus exuberantes pechos y unos pantalones muy cortos, tanto que sería prácticamente igual que no llevar nada. Lo más peligroso de Jasmine era que la muchachita conocía el arte de la mentira y el engaño mejor que nadie, atraía a los hombres con su indiscutible encanto y luego, ya en una habitación separada, atravesaba con sus ligeros puñales. Se hacía llamar la Princesa Mara, ya que ese era uno de sus apellidos.

El segundo era el peligroso y letal Mike, un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones de mirada escrutadora. Aquel chaval era realmente un peligro, no destacaba en inteligencia, pero su fuerza bruta era suficiente para derribar al más fuerte de sus rivales. En lo que respecta a armas, blandía una espada en la mano derecha y un hacha en la izquierda, ya que el joven, como diestro que era, empleaba su habilidad para manejar la espada, y luego zarandeaba su hacha de doble filo para causar daño sin impórtale dónde. Estaba ciegamente enamorado de Jasmine, pero ella se interesa más en las noches de diversión, sin tener en cuenta con quién las pasaba. Su apodo, Lorelei, hacía referencia a unas leyendas que se contaban en Hyrule.

Y por último, se encontraba Toni, el miembro más joven de todo el grupo, era menudo, de corto cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos. Inquieto como ninguno, el resto de asesinos sabían que Toni tenía los días contados, ya que no se mostraba especialmente hábil con ningún arma, por lo que portaba un arco y siempre asesinaba desde lejos, si lograba atravesar a su víctima. Su mote, Blue Storm, se lo puso él mismo, aunque nunca le encontraron sentido.

Link pasó de largo, sin mirar siquiera a los otros asesinos. Nunca prestaba atención a sus burlas, le resultaba estúpido seguirles el juego.

-Oh, vamos, ¿el gatito se ha enfadado? –se jactó de nuevo Mike, siguiéndole el paso al asesino que los ignoraba.

-Link, _él _nos busca –advirtió Jasmine, sin moverse del sitio, Link sabía lo mucho que la Princesa Mara deseaba pasar una noche con él, pero su respuesta siempre era negativa, lo que había generado un ambiente tenso constante entre ambos.

-Iré más tarde, tengo que hacer otra cosa –contestó con voz fría, acelerando un poco el paso y notando que Lorelei dejaba de seguirle.

Cuando Link se había perdido una vez más entre las sombras de la calle, los otros tres asesinos se miraron entre sí.

-Gato estúpido, si sigue así un día _él _lo acabará matando –gruñó Kevin, volviéndose hacia Jasmine, visiblemente molesto por la marcha de su otro compañero, ahora su amo les echaría una buena reprimenda.

-Déjalo, que haga lo que quiera, no nos incumbe –contestó la pelirroja, indiferente, echando un último vistazo hacia donde Link, también apodado como el Gato Negro, se había dirigido.

En un silencio tan absoluto que incluso resultaba escalofriante, los tres asesinos retrocedieron un paso y se sumieron en las sombras de la callejuela, dirigiéndose hacia donde _él _los esperaba. El día había llegado. Tantos años de espera por fin se verían recompensados.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? Yo, personalmente, amé escribir este capítulo, es como la llegada "triunfal" de Link, aquí descubrís lo que los años con Ganondorf le han hecho convertirse :P

Por cierto, no sé ustedes, pero yo acabo de darme cuenta de que mi Link con las dagas es parecido al asesino de Assassin's Creed cuando saca las cuchillas de las mangas de su traje XD

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado este capítulo, y ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews, de verdad, sin vosotros escribir no tiene tanto sentido: **P.Y.Z.K., Shimmy Tsu, Cafekko-Maya-chan, HDT (con extraño review xD), nakuru-nagisa, Angie ZF, Kid Evans, Zilia K, Zelinktotal99.**

Por cierto, ya aprovecho esta actualización para avisar de que no me voy a conectar durante esta semana que viene por razones de deberes y exámenes, pero no os preocupéis, el viernes estoy de vuelta ;) (aunque tal vez sí consiga conectarme xD)

Pues aquí os deja una fiel servidora :D Comed sano y cuidaos mucho.

Dejen review, que no muerdo xP


	3. Kai y compañía

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, ¡aleluya! (?)

Tardé mucho en actualizar este fic, pero es que también tengo los otros y debo compartirme xP

Por cierto, lamento no haber respondido a mis MP pendientes, pero es que esta semana ha estado muy atareada para mí: mi cumpleaños, los deberes, los exámenes y The Last Story (uno de mis regalos, que me tiene viciada, es una joya de juego *.*)

**Shia Azakami**, me gustaría muchísimo responderte a tu review, pero es que en él tocas temas delicados del fic, y como eres anónima no te puedo responder en privado y desvelaría cosas de la trama que no quiero decir :/ Espero que no te moleste, muchas gracias ;)

Y ahora sí, os dejo con la historia ;)

**Advertencia: En este cap no hay contenido sangriento, me lo reservo para el siguiente 9,9**

**Destinos cruzados.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Cuando Link se había perdido una vez más entre las sombras de la calle, los otros tres asesinos se miraron entre sí.

-Gato estúpido, si sigue así un día _él _lo acabará matando –gruñó Kevin, volviéndose hacia Jasmine, visiblemente molesto por la marcha de su otro compañero, ahora su amo les echaría una buena reprimenda.

-Déjalo, que haga lo que quiera, no nos incumbe –contestó la pelirroja, indiferente, echando un último vistazo hacia donde Link, también apodado como el Gato Negro, se había dirigido.

En un silencio tan absoluto que incluso resultaba escalofriante, los tres asesinos retrocedieron un paso y se sumieron en las sombras de la callejuela, dirigiéndose hacia donde _él _los esperaba. El día había llegado. Tantos años de espera por fin se verían recompensados.

**Capítulo 2: **_**Kai y compañía.**_

Cuando su capa se fundió con las sombras y su cuerpo quedó totalmente oculto tras la oscuridad, no dejó que el ligero temor provocado por las palabras de Jasmine hiciera mella en él.

Era un asesino, no tenía miedo de nada, y menos cuando no tenía por qué tenerlo. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, las personas temen porque tienen algo que perder. Temen por sus vidas o por las de otros, pero él no temía por su vida. Es más, llevaba ocho años dándola por perdida. Ocho extensas primaveras, acompañadas por las otras correspondientes estaciones, se habían sucedido ante sus ojos sin importarle lo más mínimo. Para él la vida era simplemente tiempo en el que se sufre, nunca se había sentido feliz de tomar una bocanada más de aire desde que cumplió los diez años.

Mientras que su mente permanecía con aquellos pensamientos, el asesino se deslizó por las calles, ya tenía un nuevo objetivo. Él era así. O, mejor dicho, su cerebro funcionaba así; sin una misión, sin un objetivo por cumplir, él no era nada. Necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo algo para acercarse más a su objetivo, andar por andar no le servía, solo deseaba vengar a sus padres y a su pueblo.

Pronto se detuvo frente a una casa, blanca como todas las otras. Las cortinas del hogar, corridas por lo avanzada de la noche, impedían atisbar el interior del lugar, y las ventanas carecían de poyetes, lo que impediría a la sombra trepar y colarse por ellas.

La segunda opción, más rápida y segura, le hizo introducir su mano izquierda en la capa que cubría su cuerpo, y cuando la sacó de nuevo ya portaba una de sus peligrosas dagas.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga, recordando el día en el que, ocho años atrás, su superior los sometió uno por uno a una prueba de fuerza y capacidad de adaptación. Día en el que se percató de que las dagas eran sus únicas y verdaderas amigas.

El experimento era sencillo: en una gran mesa había todo tipo de armas, grandes y pequeñas, livianas y pesadas, ponzoñosas y romas o afiladas y punzantes.

Rememoró como aquel gerudo colocó a los muchachos que él previamente había seleccionado por parejas, y los hizo elegir un arma, para luego lanzarse a una batalla desesperada por la supervivencia, pues no se podía esperar ninguna clase de dominio sobre un objeto destinado a la muerte en niños de diez años.

Recordó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, el chasquido húmedo de su nariz cuando su rival se la partió de un solo puñetazo, el dolor de los cortes que la espada de aquel que antaño había sido su amigo le provocaba. Todo era demasiado para él. Nada más empezar la batalla, el rubio había escogido por propia voluntad una de las dagas que había sobre la mesa, ya que era incapaz de blandir una pesada espada o una lenta hacha, mas aquello de poco le servía contra el arma de su enemigo.

Sintió el dolor que hacía ya tantos años había sufrido como propio, y también experimentó el desagradable pero a la vez tranquilizante placer que vivió cuando, por pura casualidad y acto reflejo, logró hacer un profundo corte una de las manos de su enemigo con su propia daga. Escuchó el grito agudo del pobre niño, el sonido metálico que provocó la espada al caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, los llantos y lloriqueos.

Lo recordaba todo con dolorosa exactitud. Eran tan pequeños, no se le podía pedir a un joven que apenas si ha vivido diez años que luche a muerte contra otro sin saber de antemano que lloraría al recibir el más mínimo daño.

Poco después de aquel corte, y cegado por el dolor previamente sufrido, el joven rubio perdió la consciencia, y cuando despertó junto a su cama estaba la daga, con la hoja aún manchada de sangre. Ese día comprendió que aquella sería su arma para el resto de su vida.

Una vez sacado de sus memorias, Link introdujo con una gran habilidad la daga en la rendija lateral de la puerta, pues esta no encajaba a la perfección, y con un suave movimiento de empuje pronto tuvo el camino libre. Tantos años colándose en casas ajenas para espiar a las que en un futuro serían sus víctimas lo habían convertido en alguien muy mañoso.

Entró en el lugar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Conocía cada palmo de la casa, en la planta baja estaba la salita principal, la cocina y un humilde aseo con lo justo y necesario. Y, en el piso superior, estaba su objetivo: el cuarto donde solía dormir su víctima.

Subió las escaleras con sigilo, ni el oído más agudo podría haber percibido su presencia, porque había aprendido con el tiempo que uno de los factores más importantes para un asesino era la sorpresa, además, él no poseía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a cualquiera que se le cruzase por delante.

Cuando alcanzó la planta superior, el joven asesino encapuchado se dirigió directamente al único cuarto restante, y empujó sutilmente la puerta, que se encontraba entornada.

En la habitación había una gran cama para dos personas, un par de mesitas de noche y poco más. Sobre la cama, arrebujada entre las sábanas blancas impolutas, había una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años, pelirroja y muy bella. Las voluptuosas formas de su cuerpo se contorneaban bajo las mantas, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa, y para Link era una auténtica tentación, pero no estaba allí para pasar la noche. Y menos con una muchacha que no lo deseara.

Caminó a paso lento, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, hacia la mesita situada junto a la mujer, después introdujo la mano derecha, puesto que la izquierda ya estaba ocupada sujetando su daga, en la capa y de ella extrajo el collar de oro que previamente le había arrebatado a su víctima.

Esa dama debería de ser Marie, futura esposa del general de Hyrule al que acababa de asesinar, y la joya le correspondía. Era mejor que la tuviese ella a un vagabundo aprovechado cualquiera.

Depositó delicadamente el collar, primero apoyando el colgante circular y luego dejando caer lentamente los eslabones que componían la cadena. Una vez hecho esto, Link esbozó una sonrisa carente de sentimientos.

Podría acabar allí mismo con la mujer y así evitarle el sufrimiento de amanecer sin su amado, pero ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió en Ordon, todo recaía en los hombros del que casi fue su marido, por lo que matarla no tendría sentido.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar con la misma calma y quietud con la que había entrado, perdiéndose pronto por entre las sombras de la calle con una nueva dirección en mente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡¿Dónde está Link?! –exclamó un hombre pelirrojo.

Su voz retumbó por toda la pequeña sala e hizo un espeluznante eco que helaría la sangre al más fiero de los guerreros.

El que había hablado no era otro más que Ganondorf, caballero real y digno confidente de su majestad el rey. Su melena pelirroja había crecido ligeramente, pero seguía manteniendo el mismo aterrador aspecto que tuvo diez años atrás, cuando se ocupó de seleccionar a los que serían sus aprendices en la llamada "Matanza de Ordon".

-Dijo que tenía cosas pendientes, señor –respondió respetuosamente Jasmine, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a sus otros dos compañeros varones.

Uno de ellos, Mike, respondió a su contacto visual con una mueca de: "Te lo advertí".

Lejos del grupo, e ignorando tranquilamente a sus compañeros, estaba Kai*****, un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño salpicado con mechones negros, ojos ambarinos curiosos pero discretos y sonrisa distraída. Él era reconocido por ser, justo detrás de Link, el Gato Negro, el mejor espía y el más apto para pensar con frialdad en los peores momentos. Sus aptitudes para la magia con el elemento aire, además de con todos los otros, lo solían convertir en alguien rápido y escurridizo pero también difícil de controlar, a fin de cuentas, nunca es fácil manejar una brisa, siempre existe la posibilidad de que se escape de tu alcance.

-Maldita sea –gruñó Ganondorf, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Kai.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto, pero el chaval se movió al momento, apartándose de la pared sobre la que estaba recargado y empezando a caminar hacia los tres asesinos, que se limitaron a observarlo.

Cuando pasaban uno junto al otro, los labios de Kai se curvaron en una desdeñosa sonrisa, sabía que sus compañeros lo despreciaban porque Ganondorf siempre le había preferido por a su superioridad en cuanto a habilidades.

Mike, lejos de cederle el paso al mago del aire, se mantuvo en su posición, firme como una roca, mas Kai, o Viento del Norte, como solían llamarle, trazó hábilmente unas runas en el aire y murmuró en voz baja unas palabras arcanas que nadie comprendió.

En menos de diez segundos, Mike había salido volando, impulsado por una bestial corriente de aire, y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la pared.

La puerta de la sala se cerró con suavidad en cuanto Kai abandonó el cuarto y el silencio, incómodo como de costumbre, se adueñó del lugar mientras que se escuchaban los gemidos ahogados provenientes de Lorelei cuando trataba de incorporarse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Link ya se dirigía a su siguiente destino. Seguramente Ganondorf le estaba esperando, y no muy contento.

Sus silenciosos pasos lo llevaron por las callejuelas más recónditas de la Ciudadela, cada vez se hacía más y más enrevesado el camino, pero el asesino no estaba perdido. En su mente se hallaba, marcado a fuego, un mapa de toda la ciudad.

Lo estrecho y difícil de las calles se debía, básicamente, al hecho de que, como buenos asesinos que eran, necesitaban hospedarse en un lugar escondido, poca gente, y tan solo aquella de baja calaña, sería capaz de dar con una casita de dos pisos, blanca, poseedora de un pequeño jardín a la entrada, además de un aparentemente inofensivo porche de madera.

Cuando hubo llegado al susodicho lugar, Link retiró la capa de su rostro, dejándola caer lentamente y mostrando una mata de cabello rubio desordenado y rebelde que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Un par de mechones se le escapaban de vez en cuando y cubrían parcialmente su fría e insensible mirada azul, que perfectamente podría asemejarse al hielo.

Justo cuando Link comenzaba a caminar sobre el pequeño y pedregoso sendero que cruzaba el jardín, la puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente, descubriendo conforme iba deslizándose sobre el suelo una mirada ambarina y el característico cabello de Kai.

Las miradas de ambos asesinos se cruzaron; una, insensible, y otra, jovial.

Kai era así, simplemente no podía evitar ser una persona vivaz y alegre, le venía en la sangre, al igual que sus dotes mágicos. El ambiente en el que Ganondorf lo había inmiscuido desde pequeño solo había conseguido que el joven mago fuese un poco más cerrado con aquellos cuya aura no le traía buenas vibraciones, pero el muchacho atrevido, curioso y vividor aún se ocultaba tras aquella máscara.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kai era el único miembro restante del grupo de asesinos que no inspiraba desconfianza en Link. Él se limitaba a ignorarlo, como hacía con el resto del mundo, y mientras que el mago no hiciera amago de pelea todo seguiría bien entre ambos.

Kai fue el primero en apartar la mirada y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose de nuevo en el interior de la casa. Link ya estaba allí, así que no tendría por qué salir a buscarlo, había cumplido con su cometido.

Link atravesó el jardín con la misma calma que antes, y subió los tres escalones de madera que le llevaban hasta el porche, para luego penetrar en el lugar sin más demora.

En el mismo instante en el que Link pasó, una flecha salida de la nada surcó velozmente la entrada, mas aquello no alertó al joven, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado al peligroso proyectil, que volaba a la altura del pecho, para así asegurar que golpearía tanto a adultos como a niños. Esa era una de las trampas más antiguas y también más efectivas que había en la casa, las demás se habían ido desactivando o simplemente perdían su relevancia por el paso de los años, pero la flecha que cruzaba de lado a lado el porche era imprescindible, les servía para deshacerse de extraños y despistados, además de servir como buen activador de reflejos para los asesinos. El proyectil, que emergía de una zona desconocida del jardín, era recargado cuando se precisaba por un hechizo permanente realizado por alguien a quien Link nunca había conocido, y las flechas se desintegraban a los dos minutos de estar encajadas tanto en el suelo como en el cuerpo de su víctima. El único problema que presentaba era que el sistema se activaba tanto a la salida como a la entrada, por lo que nunca podían estar tranquilos.

Mientras que subía los escalones que diferenciaban el primer piso del segundo, Link recordó lo mucho que les había costado aprender lo que sucedía con las flechas. Bastantes estudiantes habían muerto por su falta de atención, y el primer día, cuando llegaron todos los que en un futuro serían aprendices, Ganondorf fue mandado, uno tras otro, a los niños al porche para que abrieran la puerta, y fueron cayendo muertos hasta que una joven consiguió girar el picaporte poco antes de que una nueva flecha le atravesase el cráneo.

La casa en la que se encontraban los asesinos era un refugio perfecto, discreto y con una puerta que podría servir de salida secundaria. A pesar de que el lugar constaba de dos plantas, la segunda estaba reservada exclusivamente para Ganondorf, y poseía dos habitaciones: la sala central, en la que se reunían cada mañana para recibir sus misiones o charlas, y un cuarto aparte, que era donde su superior descansaba las noches donde no se quedaba en el castillo.

En el piso inferior había ocho habitaciones, cada una con un tamaño más o menos similar y el mismo mobiliario, aunque con el paso de los años este se había ido amoldando al asesino que albergaba en su interior.

En el caserón ya solo quedaban seis asesinos restantes de los casi ciento cincuenta que llegó a haber en un comienzo: Kai, Mike, Jasmine, Toni, Link y Ruby. El último se hallaba en una misión que le ocuparía hasta bien entrada la noche.

Los métodos de Ganondorf en la selección de sus aprendices habían sido crueles; allí no había espacio para segundas oportunidades, y cualquier error llevaba a la muerte, aunque nadie podría negar la efectividad de esta forma selectiva. Cualquiera de los seis aprendices restantes valía más que veinte soldados rasos del ejército de Hyrule.

Cuando Link posó su mano sobre el tirador de la puerta que daba a la sala principal, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo: había un silencio absoluto, y eso no era buena señal.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y esta se deslizó sobre el suelo acompañada por un chirrido que descubrió su tardía presencia en el lugar.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él conforme recorría la sala con sus ágiles y confiados andares de gato, aunque, muy en el fondo, sus músculos estaban tensos, preparados para esquivar cualquier ataque repentino por parte de alguno de los presentes.

Mientras que Kai había vuelto a su alejado rincón, Jasmine, Mike y Toni se pusieron alertas al instante, esperando la reacción de su superior.

Los ojos carmesíes de Ganondorf se clavaron en Link, una mueca de rabia crispó su rostro, pero luego se relajó al sentir la tensión del rebelde rubio.

-Misión cumplida –anunció con tono indiferente, inclinándose un poco ante su superior.

El pelirrojo en única respuesta asintió; ya estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de su aprendiz predilecto, y seguramente habría acabado con él mucho tiempo atrás de no ser porque había mostrado talento con las armas que poseía, además de un total manejo sobre su condición de asesino.

-Acercaos –exclamó Ganondorf, dirigiéndose a los dispersos jóvenes que había por la sala. Estos obedecieron de inmediato y se aproximaron a su superior de forma calmada-. Hoy por fin todo ha acabado, tantos años de sacrificio por fin se verán recompensados, vuestro interior se verá finalmente vengado y yo me alzaré como nuevo y justo soberado de Hyrule –prosiguió. Su voz, solemne y grave, se imponía en la sala de una forma sobrecogedora, y ni el silencio se atrevía a interrumpirle-. ¡Por fin, compañeros míos, podréis arremeter contra aquel que no teme enviar a sus soldados a arrasar pueblos inocentes y a quemar sus casas! ¡Porque, que lo sepáis todos, para mañana por la noche, el rey de Hyrule estará muerto!

Y con estas palabras, que tocaron especialmente a Link, el grupo de asesinos vitoreó a Ganondorf, algunos incluso desenvainaron sus armas, movidos por el deseo de la batalla.

-Atacaremos mañana al atardecer, ya que con los rayos del sol toda misión en más peligrosa –informó el hombre. Ahora su tono de voz se había vuelto mecánico, táctico-. Nuestro objetivo es el rey, no lo olvidéis, y una vez que lo hayáis asesinado tendréis carta blanca para hacer lo que deseéis. He oído que hay muy bellas sirvientas en el castillo –la última frase la añadió en voz baja, y la reacción primaria que provocó en algunos de los varones de la sala le hizo sonreír, divertido, pero pronto volvió a retomar su rostro serio, y observó con gravedad a los asesinos, uno por uno, deteniéndose unos instantes de más en Link, ya que solía ser el que mejor mantenía la cabeza fría cuando había mujeres de por medio-. Lo único que quiero y os exijo es a la princesa Zelda. No la toquéis, evitad dañarla y ni se os ocurra forzarla, ¿entendido?

Había una connotación en la última palabra que provocó un temor irracional en el interior de cada uno de los asesinos, mas ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a asentir como cachorritos entrenados.

-Perfecto –asintió con una nueva sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta que conducía a su cuarto situada en aquella misma habitación-. Podéis marcharos, nos vemos a primera hora mañana.

Una vez hubieron recibido permiso, tonto fue el último joven que abandonó la sala, y Link se apresuró a bajar los escalones.

-Casi nos metes en un problema, gatito –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, y pronto sintió una mano de dedos finos y delicados pero fuertes agarrándole el hombro.

-Exactamente –coincidió Mike, avanzando hacia él un paso de forma amenazadora.

Toni, siempre en silencio, se mantuvo al margen. El rubio simplemente iba con aquella pareja de muchachos porque ellos le brindaban la protección que él necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Link se apartó bruscamente del agarre, moviendo el hombro con sequedad, pero su mirada seguía siendo fría e indolente. Le daba exactamente igual todo lo relacionado con el resto de asesinos y los problemas que pudieran tener con él, solo deseaba una cosa, algo que había perdido cuando apenas si tenía diez años. Felicidad, y para llegar a ella debía acallar aquellas voces que siempre resonaban en su mente, recordándole que el rey tuvo la culpa de todo, él y los soldados que ellos mismos se había encargado de aniquilar.

Mike soltó un improperio y cerró el puño, listo para golpear a Link por su comportamiento con Jasmine, pero una voz los detuvo a todos:

-Haya paz, compañeros, debemos mantenernos unidos hasta mañana, ¿o vais a tirar por la borda todo nuestro trabajo?

Era Kai, que caminaba hacia ellos con sus característicos movimientos relajados y livianos, incluso parecía ser ajeno a la mismísima gravedad.

-Tú no te metas, intento de mago, que no pintas aquí –espetó en respuesta Mike, volteándose hacia el muchacho castaño con mechones negros.

Link dirigió una breve mirada vacía hacia Kai, él podría haber salido ileso en una batalla contra el moreno, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo ni ganas de realizarla. Cuando hubo contacto visual entre ambos, el rubio lo rompió al momento y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a bajar las escaleras por segunda vez.

En esta ocasión, nadie le molestó, pero por estar de espaldas se perdió como, con una sencilla frase arcana, Kai se había desintegrado del lugar y el veloz puño de Mike golpeó a Jasmine, que, bufando como una gata salvaje, se abalanzó sobre él, incluso dispuesta a sacarle los ojos.

Link entró en su cuarto, situado bastante cerca de la puerta de entrada.

La suya era una habitación sencilla, con un mobiliario básico y austero, todo de madera: una cama con un colchón muy fino, cubierta por una manta blanca y un grueso pluma que recibió como premio en una de sus misiones, una mesita de noche con dos cajones, y un armario repleto de cajones donde guardaba tanto sus ropas como sus objetos personales. En la pared izquierda (es un cuarto cuadrangular) se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso al baño, que contaba con un barreño donde bañarse con el práctico sistema de agua que Ganondorf había instalado a base de magia y un retrete, también diseñado mágicamente, donde podía hacer sus necesidades.

Nada más acceder al cuarto, el joven se dirigió al armario y, tras abrir unos cajones, extrajo de ellos una larga soga y un gancho de metal ligeramente oxidado que poseía tres afiladas puntas enroscadas para permitir la sujeción a lugares con ligeras prominencias en las paredes.

Con cuidado coló la cuerda por el pequeño agujero que poseía el objeto punzante y ató dos fuertes nudos en torno a él, luego se aseguró de su resistencia y finalmente lo guardó en su capa. A continuación caminó hacia su cama, y debajo de ella sacó una daga que también ocultó entre los pliegues de su vestidura, en sustitución a la que se había dejado olvidada frente a la Tasca de Telma.

Una vez hecho todo esto, el asesino salió de la casa, donde aún discutían sus otros dos compañeros, y se caló la capucha hasta el fondo, ocultando de nuevo su apuesto rostro y volviendo a meterse totalmente en el rol de asesino, con un nuevo destino en mente…

El castillo de Hyrule.

**Continuará…**

*****(Kai): lo siento, debo crear un anexo para este personaje, porque quiero hablar un poquito de él. En un principio, Kai iba a ser un mero personaje secundario más, pero cuando escribí cobre él se me fueron las letras y me acabó gustando más de la cuenta, así que os recomendaría no olvidarle, porque saldrá poco, pero será de vital importancia en la historia. Su nombre, Kai, es en honor a mi segunda trilogía de libros preferida: _El Valle de los Lobos_, porque amo a su personaje ;)

Una vez dicho esto, ¿qué tal el capítulo?

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y lamento la falta de "acción", pero este cap se ha centrado más en explicar algo sobre dónde está Link y sus compañeros, sino todo sería muy confuso, ¿no os parece?

El próximo cap sí que tendrá violencia, aunque tampoco a raudales, la de siempre en este fic XD

Y ahora voy a agradecer a un pilar clave en cada historia, a los que dan ánimo e impulsan a escribir… sí, sois vosotros lectores, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a todos: **Shia Azakami, ****Cafekko-Maya-chan****, arcangel91, Zelinktotal99, Shimmy Tsu, Angie ZF, Princess Aaramath, Zilia K, Rosy Gonzalez, lagenerala y Xungo.**

Diosas, nunca llegué a pensar que este fic podría tener tanta aceptación :'D

Creo que he respondido a todos los revies, si me he saltado alguno, ¡tiradme una sandía gigante a la cabeza!

Bueno… mejor no XD Me disculpo de antemano, y ahora me despido, no sin antes desearos suerte y que os vaya muy bien ;)

Y, por cierto, dejen review, por favor ;)

_**Próxima actualización: Tengo decidido que el próximo es el Renegade, aunque me vaya la vida intentando hacer la comedia, así que… ¡esperadlo! :D**_


	4. Peligrosa campaña en solitario

¡Lo siento tanto! Sé que prometí actualizar en el Renegade, pero ya llevaba medio capítulo cuando me vino la ventolera de seguir con este y… ejem, ejem… lo terminé en dos días xD

No os preocupéis, tarde o temprano actualizaré en el otro ._."

**HDT: **se agradece tanto la explicación de los que es dalalai y tu comentario, espero otro review loco de tu parte x)

**Shia Azakami: **me alegro que comprendas lo que te dije, ¿por qué no te creas una cuenta aquí? Así podrías hablar con los autores locos de este sitio xD Y sí, Link tiene su lado honorable… Y lo de Zelda, ya verás, ya verás ;)

Y ahora sí, os dejo con este capítulo, poco revelador pero sí con acción absenta de sangre ^^

**Advertencia: Todavía no, queridos, el siguiente derramamiento de sangre será en el próximo capítulo xD**

**Destinos cruzados.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Una vez hecho todo esto, el asesino salió de la casa, donde aún discutían sus otros dos compañeros, y se caló la capucha hasta el fondo, ocultando de nuevo su apuesto rostro y volviendo a meterse totalmente en el rol de asesino, con un nuevo destino en mente…

El castillo de Hyrule.

**Capítulo 3: **_**Peligrosa campaña en solitario.**_

Las nubes juguetonas habían desaparecido del cielo totalmente, y la Luna se lucía con todo su esplendor, acompañada por centenares de titilantes estrellas que le restaban algo de protagonismo.

Era una noche fría, pero estaban en invierno, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

Aún con los gritos de su superior resonando en su cabeza, el embozado asesino caminaba por las calles a paso rápido, elástico y seguro.

Sus andares felinos eran tan atrayentes que en ocasiones varios de sus rivales se le habían quedado mirando, preguntándose cómo podrían llegar a tener una soltura como la suya. Y ni que decir tiene que su forma de moverse le servía para encandilar a las damas, privilegio del que no se quejaba.

La imponente figura del castillo de Hyrule se perfilaba en la negrura de la noche, una leve bruma recientemente aparecida se deslizaba por las calles, dándoles un toque siniestro.

El castillo era el lugar donde el rey y su hija, la princesa Zelda, vivían, junto con los sirvientes que se encargaban de hacerles la existencia mucho más sencilla.

Un leve pero constante escozor en los ojos llevaba molestando al asesino desde que había asumido el hecho de que, una vez más, aquella noche la pasaría en vela. Llevaba más de tres días sin descansar. Sus misiones ocupaban todo su tiempo, y el sueño le pasaba factura con cada vez más fuerza.

No podría aguantar despierto dos noches más, pero no había problema, para el día siguiente todo habría terminado, y se concedería un buen descanso.

Deslizó el dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre sus párpados durante unos instantes, luchando por despejarse, y se prometió que aquella sería su última vez en vela durante una buena temporada. De todas formas, aunque no hubiera hecho aquella promesa, su cuerpo sucumbiría al cansancio, se conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo.

Pero por ahora confiaba plenamente en sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo se desperezaría en cuanto la adrenalina de su siguiente misión entrara por sus venas.

Esa noche haría una inspección al castillo. Debería ser fácil, solo entrar, estudiar el perímetro y salir. Nada más.

Aquella pauta no la seguía ningún otro asesino, el resto de su grupo se limitaba a lanzarse a la misión tal cual, pero él no era tan imprudente; conocer el terreno traía inherentes unas ventajas que podrían suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

El castillo de Hyrule se situaba en una gran explanada a las afueras de la ciudadela, y si se sorteaba, siguiendo el camino hacia el horizonte, darías de lleno con villa Kakariko tras unos días de marcha.

La gran infraestructura estaba completamente construida a base de piedras blancas macizas, prácticamente indestructibles, y, por supuesto, impenetrables en el caso de emplear flechas u otras armas arrojadizas. Lo más imponente del lugar eran las tres torres que se elevaban hasta rozar las mismísimas nubes con su acabado en aguja. La más alta de todas, aquella en la que se encontraban los aposentos del rey, había acaparado más de cincuenta años de construcción intensiva.

El castillo se encontraba totalmente rodeado por unas murallas de considerable altura. Poseían diversos puestos de vigilancia donde los arqueros se apostaban por parejas, para hacer las jornadas de trabajo más amenas.

Una vez atravesadas las murallas, según lo que Link tenía entendido, un hermoso jardín servía de aperitivo antes de que el imponente primer plato, el propio castillo de Hyrule, fuese posible de alcanzar.

Los ojos semiocultos de Link escrutaron los lejanos puestos de guardia de los vigías, y pronto encontró uno que cumplía sus requisitos: uno de los guardias se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras que el otro casi seguía su camino.

Oculto y protegido por las sombras de la noche, el asesino se deslizó hasta estar más o menos cerca del puesto de guardia, y extrajo de su capa la cuerda atada al gancho que había cogido de su habitación. Luego, con un par de hábiles y practicadas vueltas, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la parte superior de la muralla, convencido de que encontraría algún punto prominente en el suelo donde el gancho pudiera sujetarse.

El sonido del metal chocando contra la piedra se oyó como el de un mosquito en plena noche, y el asesino maldijo por lo bajo. Ciertamente no se le había ocurrido pensar en el ruido que podría haber provocado con aquel método de asalto.

Arriba, en el puesto de guardia elegido, Link comenzó a escuchar un sonido, seguramente los adormilados guardias se estaban despertando.

Sin pararse a comprobar la efectividad del gancho, el rubio cogió carrerilla y se lanzó contra la pared de un salto, para luego comenzar a trepar usando la cuerda como guía de la manera más rápida y sigilosa que era capaz. Afortunadamente, el gancho había encontrado un buen punto de anclaje, y se mantenía firmemente sujeto en el borde sobresaliente que había justo en el límite de la muralla.

Antes de que el leve murmullo que antes había escuchado proveniente de los guardas se convirtiese en una conversación más sonora y notoria, Link alcanzó el puesto donde los vigías comenzaban a notar algo extraño.

Uno de ellos, el que había estado más despierto desde que el asesino llegó, tomó su espada envainada, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo para hacer nada más, Link ya había saltado sobre él y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia el segundo, que se disponía a soltar el grito más alto, agudo y sonoro de toda su vida, y, una vez más, haciendo gala de su impresionante rapidez, el joven usó el cuerpo del guardia que acababa de noquear como proyectil y los setenta kilos de peso se encargaron de silenciar su voz. Después, Link se acuclilló junto al aterrado hombre que lo observaba desde el suelo, cogió su cabeza y la golpeó secamente contra la piedra maciza de la muralla, haciendo que ambos guardas quedaran en silencio durante las próximas dos horas más o menos.

El muchacho se reincorporó ileso y apenas cansado. La lucha había durado menos de tres minutos, y por suerte había conseguido no llamar la atención de más hombres.

Lentamente, Link sujetó del brazo el cuerpo del hombre que previamente había arrojado y lo arrastró hasta el lugar donde, antes de la pelea, había hecho su correspondiente guardia. Al menos eso confundiría a los dos soldados y creerían que solo había sido un sueño.

Link suspiró. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil y rápido con el filo de su daga como silenciador, pero debía evitar a toda costa el derramamiento de sangre. Si lo hacía, si mataba a alguien, la vigilancia se duplicaría y la misión que tenían pensado efectuar al día siguiente se pondría en peligro.

Se acercó al límite de la muralla por el que había subido y agarró el gancho, enrollándolo cuidadosamente y guardando el útil objeto en su capa una vez más.

Luego echó un último vistazo a los hombres que acababa de derrumbar y suspiró, ligeramente frustrado: ahora tendría un contador descendente de una hora y media si quería salir antes de que los guardias despertasen y comenzaran a divagar sobre lo que podría haber sucedido.

Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, Link caminó hacia el otro punto de la muralla y saltó al vacío, para aterrizar ágilmente sobre el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Nada más poner pie en la tierra, el asesino se agazapó sobre el bien cuidado césped y avanzó muy lentamente hasta llegar junto a unos arbustos que le ocultarían de las miradas escrutadoras de los otros guardias.

Link echó un vistazo al jardín, que era un lugar realmente bello: la hierba, corta y de una altura inferior a la suela de sus botas, estaba húmeda debido a la reciente bruma que se deslizaba sobre el suelo, algunos árboles, todos perfectamente podados y con un aspecto más que saludable, se mostraban imponentes en comparación con las pequeñas plantas que se encontraban adheridas a su tronco. La vista del encapuchado se centró especialmente en un enorme olmo cuyas ramas más crecidas pasaban sobre la misma muralla, aquella era una segunda salida que no se le escaparía de las manos.

Una vez hubo estudiado el perímetro, Link entrecerró los ojos, que se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas de un color azul cielo, y fijó su atención en los hombres que vigilaban el portón secundario del castillo, que era casi tan grande como el primero.

Si no había calculado mal, un próximo cambio de guardia se iba a llevar a cabo, por lo que tendría su oportunidad de entrar, y para salir solo necesitaba aprovechar cualquier despiste, por ínfimo que fuera.

Tal como había planeado el diestro asesino, los dos soldados se alejaron de la entrada unos diez minutos después, sonrientes y felices por haber acabado una vez más su jornada de trabajo sin ningún percance.

Con una velocidad y sigilo solo equiparable a una brisa primaveral, Link se deslizó sobre el césped y alcanzó el portón cuando los dos soldados se perdían en el brumoso horizonte. Consciente de la falta de tiempo, el asesino se apresuró a empujar la puerta de madera revestida de hierro con filigranas de plata.

En menos de un minuto ya hubo un nuevo visitante en el castillo.

Una vez hubo entrado en el lugar, Link recolocó la puerta tal y como estaba antes de su llegada, para evitar sospechas, y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a recorrer los extensos pasillos y memorizando cada una de sus partes.

El lugar tenía una combinación entre lujoso y austero que inquietaba bastante al Gato Negro, ya que carecía de lugares en los que esconderse por la falta de mobiliario. El suelo estaba protegido por una mullida e interminable alfombra roja con bordados de oro, y las paredes, pintadas totalmente de un ceremonial blanco, se encontraban adornadas con eventuales cuadros que poseían dibujos nada relacionados entre sí, como un cuenco de frutas o una escena de una batalla antigua. Cada aproximadamente treinta pasos había una pequeña mesa cuadrada sobre la cual reposaba un florero, tanto de cristal como de porcelana, en cuyo interior lucían, hermosas y florecidas, flores de todos los tamaños y colores.

Lo que sí que había en el castillo eran habitaciones, cada veintena de pasos una nueva puerta de madera destacaba entre la hegemonía del blanco impoluto, cosa que representaba tanto una ventaja como un gran inconveniente para el joven, puesto que dispondría de más lugares donde esconderse, pero, a su vez, habría un peligro mayor de que alguien abandonase un cuarto de repente y se percatase de su presencia.

El sonido de unos pasos disparó todas las alarmas interiores que el asesino pudiera tener, y con la mirada recorrió el lugar para intentar localizar un lugar donde esconderse, pero lo más parecido a un refugio era la mesita de madera situada unos pasos, opción que descartó casi al instante.

El ruido se fue haciendo cada vez más cercano, los andares eran demasiado sueltos y livianos para pertenecer a un hombre, por lo que Link dedujo que se trataba de una sirvienta del castillo. Su mirada, en la cual ya se reflejaba un ligero brillo de exasperación, se centró en una de las puertas más cercanas. Era su única posibilidad, debía arriesgarse.

Como una exhalación, la espalda de Link se fundió con la pared y se deslizó apoyado en ella hacia la puerta, para colocar, muy lentamente, la mano sobre el pomo, y luego comenzar a girarlo.

Una mujer rubia de larga melena y ojos almendrados caminó alegremente por el pasillo, con un buen amasijo de sábanas sujetas bajo el brazo izquierdo. Los movimientos sinuosos de sus caderas podrían hasta rozar el erotismo, pero la chica los realizaba de forma involuntaria. Su mirada tenía un brillo audaz e inteligente, parecía de aquellas personas que lo cogen todo a la primera.

Los pasos de la sirvienta la llevaron hasta la puerta en la que segundos antes había entrado Link, luego, con un rápido y experimentado movimiento, la abrió y utilizó el trasero para mantenerla abierta mientras luchaba por pasas dentro con todas las mantas sin que ninguna cayera al suelo.

La joven nunca pudo cumplir ese cometido, porque, en cuanto que hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se topó de lleno con un encapuchado bastante más alta que ella. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero Link, habituado ya a silenciar a los demás, agarró a la joven de un brazo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y con un veloz movimiento le colocó una de sus dagas en el cuello de la sirvienta, que se quedó petrificada al instante.

-Saldrás viva si guardas silencio –le advirtió en voz baja, agravando en exceso su voz para así evitar que fuera del castillo la mujer pudiera reconocerlo.

Ella tragó saliva. No tenía muchas más opciones, deseaba vivir por encima de todo. Asintió muy lentamente para asegurarse de que su captor no lo interpretase como una amenaza.

Link la soltó unos momentos después, pero no se separó de su daga ni por un instante, no se fiaba de la mujer. Introdujo su mano derecha en la capa bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de la sirvienta.

-Esto por tu silencio –dijo secamente, extrayendo una bolsita marrón en la que las rupias verdes tintineaban de manera más que tentadora.

Un brillo avaricioso reemplazó al temor en los ojos de la dama, que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle el objeto.

Una vez hubo dejado a la mujer con el dinero tan feliz y entretenida como un gato lo hubiera estado con su ovillo de lana, Link salió del cuarto cautelosamente y de nuevo avanzó por los pasillos.

Ya no podría estar muy lejos de la sala principal, aunque el lugar permanecía igual de vacío y silencioso que un cementerio en mitad de la noche.

Finalmente, sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando a lo lejos pude discernir una gran puerta de madera de roble pesada y cara. Estaba entornada, y de ella emanaba un haz de luz muy potente en comparación con la oscuridad del resto del pasillo.

Justo cuando iba a llegar hasta lo que él suponía que era la sala del trono, un chillido agudo y femenino rasgó en pedazos la quietud del lugar, y al instante un ruido de alarma se propagó por el castillo y los estrepitosos pasos de tanto guardias como sirvientes inundaron el lugar.

-Maldición –gruñó por lo bajo el asesino, echando a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al ajetreo, es decir, hacia el camino que él acababa de recorrer.

Poco le importaba ya ser sigiloso cuando la mujer a la que había sobornado delataba su presencia. Definitivamente, la próxima vez mataría a sus testigos, al menos los muertos no hablan.

Cuando pasó junto a la habitación donde antes se había escondido, pudo ver a la sirvienta rubia cuyo silencio había comprado. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes, las de ambos estaban bañadas en veneno, él por la traición y ella por el hombre que se había atrevido a amenazarla con un arma.

Pronto hubo pasado por el lado de ella, y la perdió de vista en cuanto que giró una esquina, mas ahí no se acababan los problemas, pues de lejos también se escuchaba el sonido metálico de las armaduras de los guardias.

Estaba acorralado, y lo sabía.

Si lo cogían, acabaría muerto, pero lo peor era que si lograba escapar pero lo veían, el mismo Ganondorf se encargaría de acabar con su vida.

Con una fuerza que solo la desesperación puede dar, el joven embistió contra la primera habitación que tuvo a su alcance, con la intención de esconderse en ella.

Si por un arrebato de la suerte la puerta hubiera estado cerrada, posiblemente el joven se habría dislocado el hombro derecho, habría caído al suelo y en menos de unos minutos hubiera tenido a toda la guardia real sobre él, pero por la bendita diosa de la fortuna, la puerta de madera cedió con un chasquido sonoro y el joven dio con los huesos en el suelo secamente, mas ese no era el momento de lamentaciones y se puso en pie, cerró la puerta con brutalidad y apoyó su espalda contra ella, jadeando in extremis mientras que luchaba por regularizar su respiración.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado? –escuchó que decían unas voces.

La respuesta debió ser un gesto negativo, pues pronto volvió a hablar la misma voz grave y excesivamente masculina, perteneciente con casi total seguridad al jefe de la brigada:

-Seguid buscando, habitación por habitación si es necesario.

Los pasos se perdieron en la distancia una vez más, y Link soltó un profundo suspiro. La adrenalina había disparado sus pulsaciones, aunque ya comenzaba a calmarse. Por muy asesino experimentado que fuera, la paliza de los guardias se la habría llevado igual.

Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil: salir sin ser visto.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente y tan solo un resquicio, asomó la cabeza, agitándola hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista, y luego abandonó la seguridad del cuarto para ir con la espalda firmemente apoyada contra la pared y la mano derecha presta para girar cualquier pomo y dejarle vía libre al cuarto más cercano.

El resto del camino se sucedió sin más inconvenientes, y pronto tuvo el gran portón frente a sí, aunque algo lo separaba de su libertad: los dos nuevos soldados, despiertos, armados y alertas. Tenía todas las de perder.

Su mente buscó desesperadamente cualquier plan, y, ante el hecho de que no se le ocurría nada, extrajo de su capa una rupia verde que siempre guardaba en casos de emergencia y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo tras una la mesita más cercana a la puerta.

El tintineo de la moneda de cristal endurecido chocando contra el suelo resonó por los pasillos silenciosos provocando un sonido tan llamativo como el de un grito de oferta de un mercenario.

Las cabezas de los hombres se volvieron hacia la moneda, y, debido a sus bajos sueldos como meros guardias, lo último que se les ocurrió cuestionarse fue cómo habría conseguido llegar la rupia hasta allí, por lo que echaron a correr hacia la moneda, que se encontraba casi en el otro punto del pasillo.

Una vez los hombres estuvieron de espaldas, Link salió por patas del castillo, aunque se cuidó de no tirar el florero en su precipitado avance.

La muralla no habría supuesto un gran problema si las recientes marchas de los guardias, instigadas por el grito anterior de la sirvienta, no estuvieran recorriendo el lugar meticulosamente.

Sin dudarlo, el asesino se dirigió directamente hacia el enorme olmo que antes había fichado como posible salida de emergencia y con un ágil movimiento se encaramó a la primera rama, después a una segunda y así sucesivamente, su rostro se hallaba protegido de los roces de las hojas gracias a la capucha, pero aún así era molesto.

Cuando hubo alcanzado la copa del árbol, Link caminó sobre la última endeble rama, aquella que comunicaba el jardín interior con la muralla, como si estuviera paseando en mitad de la calle y saltó sobre los pétreos muros tan pronto como los tuvo a su alcance.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, aún enfrascado en asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto, escuchó unos aplausos lentos, en señal de burla.

Al momento se volvió hacia el sonido, las dagas prácticamente habían volado hasta sus manos, pero sus músculos se relajaron muy levemente cuando su mirada se tropezó con la ácida sonrisa de Jasmine.

-Casi te cogen, gatito con suerte –ronroneó la dama, avanzando un paso hacia su compañero asesino.

El movimiento sugerente de sus caderas nunca le había gustado a Link, y menos si este iba acompañado con la sonrisa que en ese momento la joven lucía con despreocupación.

Tal como esperaba, tras Jasmine estaban Mike y Toni, siempre a la sombra de la peligrosa asesina, pero un nuevo acompañante se había añadido a la marcha: Rock, un maestro en el arte del camuflaje y la mímica.

Aquel era un muchacho alto y robusto, de unos veintisiete años poco contrastables con su juvenil cuerpo. Poseía una espesa mata de cabello negro que le alcanzaba hasta los hombros. La melena, que no había sido vista bien peinada nunca, estaba desgreñada y los mechones azabaches cubrían partes del moreno rostro del chaval. Sus ojos grises eran apagados y carentes de vida, pero cuando llegaba el momento de camuflarse podían llegar a simular el brillo de absoluta felicidad digno de una niña a la que conceden todos sus caprichos. Vestía una camisa de lino muy holgada que se agitaba con el gélido viento hibernal, pero si bien Rock tenía frío, no lo dejaba traslucir. Unos pantalones de seda caros y negros, al igual que la camisa, junto con unos zapatos oscuros le concedían una absoluta semejanza con las sombras de la brumosa noche que estaba acaeciendo.

-Has corrido un gran riego, Gato, si te hubieran visto yo mismo me habría encargado de atravesarte con mis cuchillas y de lanzar tu cadáver sobre los guardias para acallar sus sospechas –dijo a modo de saludo Rock con total tranquilidad, apartándose un mechón negro de los ojos.

-Y yo no le habría detenido –apostilló Mike. Una sonrisa de odio elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios, pero se transformó en una mueca de enfado cuando Link pasó de largo y se dirigió al otro extremo de la muralla, donde saltó tranquilamente al suelo sin molestarse en decir palabra.

La mano Mike se alzó hacia Toni y le arrebató sin ninguna delicadeza el arco y una de las flechas del carcaj. Colocó el proyectil en posición y tensó la cuerda torpemente, apenas si había manejado arcos en su vida, pero merecía la pena intentar herir al prepotente asesino rubio. De pronto una cálida y seca mano femenina lo detuvo, y la mirada sorprendida de Mike se posó en una pícara sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Déjalo –susurró con voz melosa mientras que alzaba su otra mano y acariciaba el rostro de su acompañante lentamente, provocándolo-. Algún día recibirá su merecido.

Rock asintió severamente ante las palabras de la mujer y recuperó el arco de las manos petrificadas de Mike, que en ese momento tenía todos sus sentidos ofuscados por las caricias de aquella dama a la que le había entregado su corazón.

-Toma –le tendió el objeto a Toni y, una vez que el chico lo hubo cogido, se volvió hacia los demás-. Nosotros también nos vamos antes de que estos pardillos condenados nos descubran.

Su tono de voz era firme e indiscutible, y sus ojos grises brillaron con decisión conforme hablaba. Adoraba ser el líder de un grupo, y no le importaba cuál ni cómo llegase a serlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Link llegó a su habitación una media hora después de lo sucedido con el resto del grupo, y nada más traspasar el umbral de su cuarto se quitó la capa y la depositó en el suelo suavemente.

El asesino iba vestido con un sayo de tela liviano y de un color verde que había sido desgastado hasta el extremo con el paso de los años. Debajo portaba una cota de maya increíblemente segura a pesar de su pequeño tamaño y su ínfimo grosor, la armadura había sido potenciada con magia a cambio de una buena suma de rupias en una de sus últimas misiones. Sus pantalones eran de un color blanco tirando a crema y mostraban algunas manchas de polvo, aunque ninguna de sangre, porque las procuraba evitar ya que sabía lo mucho que luego le costaba quitarlas de sus prendas. Las botas de caña alta que le alcanzaban hasta las rodillas eran de cuero curtido y con el paso de los años se habían ido volviendo cada vez más flexibles y prácticas, silenciosas como ningunas pero lo suficientemente costosas como para dejar sin rupias al asesino durante una larga semana.

El ardor y la pesadez de sus párpados se iban haciendo más notables con el paso de los minutos, y como el efecto de la adrenalina había desaparecido ya, mucho le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Cayó sobre la cama como lo habría hecho un tronco talado sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño durante las siguientes –e insuficientes- horas.

Al día siguiente le esperaría una larga y exhaustiva jornada de peligroso trabajo en el castillo.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? Espero que el capítulo no haya decepcionado a nadie, pero es que no puedo poner a Link como un gran asesino que se lanza a la aventura sin saber qué hacer antes, y la campaña en el castillo se me alargó más de lo que me esperaba, al menos espero que no haya quedado muy aburrida XD

El siguiente capítulo ya sí que tendrá la llegada al castillo y un asesinato importante por parte de nuestro amado asesino rubio, no digo más xD

Ahora me gustaría agradecer a todos los que comentan y leen, que son mi inspiración divina: **Emilia L. Cortez (¿cambio de Nick? :P), Rachel Mary, Xungo, Princess Aaramath, Shia Azakami, HDT, Zilia K, Cafekko-Maya-chan, Shimmy Tsuy Zelinktotal99.**

¡Gracias también a los anónimos que leen y no comentan! ;)

Bueno, tengo poco más que decir, solo advierto que durante esta semana no podré conectarme más (por eso actualicé hoy y no esperé a acabar lo otro) porque tengo exámenes de física y biología. ¡Malditas sustancias covalentes, os odio! XD

Cuídense, queridos, dejen review si gustan y esquiven los postes en voleibol :D

Atte: Magua.


	5. La caída del castillo

¿Yo? ¿Otra vez? No… *silba y desvía la mirada*

Lo lamento, queridos lectores, pero es que estoy demasiado viciada a esta historia, y la voy haciendo a medida que perfilo mentalmente los detalles para _Las notas de nuestra canción_ y busco escenas para _Pokémon: Renegade Generation_ xP

Hoy me he quitado el único examen por el que a lo largo de mi breve vida he dedicado tres días completos a estudiar, y me ha salido tan mal que no quiero ni recordarlo (básicamente ha sido culpa de la falta de tiempo). Odio física, la odio ahora y moriré odiándola. Aunque espero aprobar con un cinquillo o un seis xD

De todas formas, me dejo de idioteces que no os importan nada, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, con un título que lo dice todo XD

**Advertencia: este capítulo sí que contiene algo de sangre. Tsu, espero que no te me mueras por el camino xD.**

**Destinos cruzados.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

El ardor y la pesadez de sus párpados se iban haciendo más notables con el paso de los minutos, y como el efecto de la adrenalina había desaparecido ya, mucho le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Cayó sobre la cama como lo habría hecho un tronco talado sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño durante las siguientes –e insuficientes- horas.

Al día siguiente le esperaría una larga y exhaustiva jornada de peligroso trabajo en el castillo.

**Capítulo 4. **_**La caída del castillo.**_

Los rayos del sol rasgaron la negrura brumosa nocturna, y como si la luz hubiese traído a la vida todo aquello que pareció quedar silenciado para siempre durante la noche, los pajarillos envalentonados comenzaron a piar y entonar rápidas canciones de ritmo sencillo pero cálido y divertido. Era un buen sonido con el que empezar el día, y Link, siempre con aquel sueño tan ligero y alerta, se despertó al instante.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición durante unos instantes, mientras que su interior emitía una queja en forma de adormecimiento cuando se percató de que las breves horas de sueño habían llegado a su fin. Al volver completamente en sí, el asesino se sentó en la cama y sus pies desnudos se posaron sobre el suelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando las heladoras baldosas de piedra hicieron contacto con su piel, pero aún así se incorporó totalmente y pasó una mano por su rubia melena, exhalando un suspiro derrotado. La única idea que se le pasó por la mente le hizo dirigirse al aseo.

La puerta no se cerró tras él, mas no le dio importancia. Nadie entraría si apreciaba su vida.

Las ropas que había usado la noche anterior se deslizaron sobre de su cuerpo una tras otra, hasta que la pálida piel del muchacho quedó completamente al descubierto. Su torso desnudo mostraba una ligera musculatura nada marcada, nacida de todas sus misiones como asesino. Después caminó hacia el balde de madera y activó con una palanca el sistema de tuberías y canalizaciones que Ganondorf había construido para sus aprendices.

En menos de unos segundos el agua gélida ya manaba del tubo situado en el techo y se escurría por los hombros del asesino, que aceptó el helado beso del líquido como aquello que realmente era: lo único capaz de espabilarle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día había transcurrido rápido y ajetreado para Link, repleto de técnicas, salidas secundarias y planes opcionales que seguir en caso de un fracaso en la misión principal.

Antes de marcharse, el gerudo se había encargado de recordar a sus asesinos la importancia de un trabajo eficaz y discreto. Podían ensañarse todo lo que quisieran con los trabajadores del castillo, tanto hombres como mujeres (dato que excitó particularmente a los varones e hizo esbozar una sonrisa misteriosa a Jasmine), a excepción de Zelda. La princesa de Hyrule era de Ganondorf y solo suya, eso estaba claro, y tocarla podría conllevar su nada recomendable reprimenda.

En ese momento el sol aún brillaba por encima de las distantes cordilleras, pero no tardaría más de unas horas en esconderse de nuevo. Los asesinos estaban dispuestos en una formación trabajada; Mike y su fuerza bruta se encontraban al frente, con Jasmine y Rock a los costados, luego se hallaba Toni, alerta y con el arco asido fuertemente, por último, Link cerraba la extraña fila con sus andares elásticos y las manos vacías pero siempre prestas a coger las armas. Kai, distraído y sonriente como de costumbre, caminaba de acá para allá, levantando alguna eventual brisa de viento para que azotara su rostro con un reconfortante frescor.

Ya nada les importaba, el sigilo con el que Link había trabajado la noche anterior carecía de sentido, y más teniendo en cuenta el estilo de ataque de los demás asesinos. Además, Ganondorf les había asegurado que ningún ciudadano pasaría cerca del castillo durante el ataque.

Un par de guardias apostados en la zona de vigilancia sobre la muralla los descubrieron, pero no los consideraron una amenaza hasta que vieron, para su horror y sorpresa, como un joven de cabello castaño con reflejos morenos y extraños ojos ambarinos comenzaba a acercarse a ellos. No fue el hecho de que alguien se aproximase, sino la forma en que Kai lo hizo lo que provocó el miedo de los hombres. El asesino mago, consciente y entretenido con el pavor que causaba a sus rivales, aprovechó sus dones mágicos naturales y caminó sobre el aire, como si de simple suelo se tratase, ascendiendo lentamente hasta los guardias.

Una lanza voló directamente hacia el pecho del mago, pero este desvió el misil con un simple gesto de muñeca y luego se posó sobre el puesto de guardia con total tranquilidad. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo, aterrados ante la presencia de lo que ellos catalogaban como brujo, y suplicaron para tratar de que el joven no los transformase en ranas, sin saber que Kai no tenía ni la más remota idea de aquel hechizo.

Mientras que el asesino los distraía con sus trucos aéreos, Mike y Rock compartieron una mirada severa y asintieron al unísono. Ambos asesinos extrajeron de sus ropas el mismo instrumento que había usado Link el otro día, un gancho atado a una cuerda, y lo lanzaron a la parte superior de la muralla, cerca de Kai.

-Estúpido mago, bien podría habernos subido con él –gruñó Mike cuando tironeó de su cuerda para asegurarse de que estaba bien asida.

Jasmine soltó con una suave y melodiosa risita y se colocó junto a Mike, que la rodeó con un brazo para acto seguido ponerse a trepar. Su fuerza era tal que no parecía ni notar el peso de la asesina que cargaba.

Rock hizo lo propio con su soga y pronto se hubo encaramado arriba, luego fue el turno de Toni, quien batalló un poco más que los demás en su torpe subida, y en último lugar Link, que ascendió con presteza.

Para cuando el asesino rubio hubo alcanzado el puesto de guardia, el cadáver de un soldado degollado ya había caído al suelo mientras el hombre restante aún luchaba por su vida.

Kai se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre una frágil rama cercana al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, y su rostro normalmente sonriente había adquirido una expresión triste. No solía mezclarse en los asuntos que involucrasen un derramamiento de sangre, él se encargaba de facilitar las cosas a los otros asesinos, pero no mataba a menos que fuera en defensa propia.

Pronto otro cuerpo más se unió a la lista de los ejecutados por Mike y el grupo se dividió sin palabras. Link iría con Mike y Toni al interior del castillo, Kai se encargaría de limpiar de soldados las almenas con sus vendavales y Jasmine acompañaría a Rock en un viaje alrededor de la muralla, donde acabarían con todos los soldados que pudiesen dar la alarma.

Los tres varones asesinos aterrizaron limpiamente en el jardín y la nueva matanza comenzó.

Los guardias, que los esperaban abajo desde que habían contemplado el asesinato de sus otros compañeros, estaban armados con lanzas, espadas, algún eventual estilete y los escudos con el símbolo de la familia real marcado a fuego en ellos.

El primero de los soldados arremetió sobre Link, lo que fue un craso error porque instantes después caía al suelo con la garganta sujeta por sus manos en un desesperado intento por detener la constante escapada de sangre que había provocado una de las certeras dagas del asesino rubio.

Otras dos nuevas dagas prácticamente se aparecieron en las manos de Link y el muchacho se lanzó al ataque contra la primera decena de soldados que se le cruzó por delante.

Uno de los guardias trató de clavarle la lanza en el pecho, pero Link se zambulló en el suelo, el ataque le pasó por encima de la cabeza y atravesó el corazón de uno de los desafortunados soldados situados tras él.

El asesino rubio no perdió el tiempo y sujetó el mango de madera que componía el arma enemiga y tiró de ella hacia sí. El joven soldado perdió el equilibrio y pronto una daga en el estómago puso fin a su vida. El otro guardia herido se había librado de la lanza y luchaba inútilmente por seguir respirando.

Link desvió la mirada de su propia batalla para dirigirla hacia sus aliados. Toni y Mike combatían espalda contra espalda, y mientras que el más joven atravesaba gargantas con sus flechas, Mike destrozaba cuerpos, rompía cráneos y profería toda clase de insultos hacia sus rivales.

Un dolor cortante le hizo volver la vista al combate que tenía frente a sí, y sintió el calor de la sangre deslizándose a toda velocidad por su mejilla. Uno de los soldados armados con una espada había decidido atacar con todo, y tuvo la fortuna de que su rival estaba ligeramente distraído.

El sabor salado y férreo de la sangre apareció en el paladar de Link, y el joven se constató del rasgón en su capucha y el profundo corte en la mejilla, justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

El nuevo intento de golpeo por parte del guardia, cuya confianza había aumentado cuando supo que su rival estaba herido, fue detenido con habilidad por Link. Las hojas de acero chocaron entre sí haciendo saltar numerosas chispas y el asesino se acercó lentamente a su rival, aun manteniendo aquel duelo con las armas cruzadas. Haciendo uso de su segunda daga, el rubio clavó la totalidad de la hoja en el estómago de su rival, y la mantuvo allí hasta que pudo notar el cálido líquido carmesí en sus propias manos y se apartó. El cadáver cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Link se preparó para un nuevo adversario.

De pronto, la voz femenina de Jasmine irrumpió en la batalla, desviando numerosas miradas hacia su provocador cuerpo, despojado a propósito de la capa que antes lo cubría.

-Seguid vosotros, Camaleón y yo nos encargamos de esta pandilla de soldaditos de juguete –exclamó mientras que con la mirada escrutaba los rostros de los cuantiosos rivales que aún quedaban por abatir. De pronto sus ojos avellana se detuvieron y brillaron con especial placer cuando se topó con un guardia joven, moreno y apuesto-, así nos divertiremos un rato –agregó en voz baja. A pesar de que Link no pudo oírla, el asesino había aprendido a leer los labios y captó la mirada escrutadora de Jasmine y su última frase, lo que le llevó a conjeturar que en ella había un doble sentido no solo involucrado con las ansias de matar.

Mike respondió con un gruñido afirmativo y frunció el ceño, totalmente concentrado en la batalla. Se notaba que no quería dejar aquella pelea, pero si Jasmine se lo ordenaba, haría eso y más.

Un hachazo rápido hizo rodar la cabeza del soldado más cercano y salió corriendo con Toni pisándole los talones. Link los siguió a paso un poco más calmado, mientras que los guardias los observaban, incrédulos pero sin deseos de batirse contra ellos.

Justo frente a la puerta del castillo, Kai descendió muy lentamente hasta que sus botas tocaron el suelo, y esperó con paciencia a que la carrera de sus compañeros desembocase en el punto que él había tomado como pista de aterrizaje.

Nadia se atrevió a acercarse al mago, y menos cuando vieron emerger de la batalla, prácticamente ilesos, a tres de sus compañeros, todos imponentes y visiblemente peligrosos.

A pesar de que no representaban peligro alguno, Toni disparó algunas flechas sobre los alejados soldados para mantenerlos a raya, mientras que Mike ayudaba a Link en su intento de abrir la puerta gigantesca.

Tal como habían supuesto, era inútil; los guardias apostados dentro del lugar habrían tomado la precaución de atrancar la entrada, pero estaba claro que ellos no contaban con la presencia de un mago.

Kai caminó hasta el portón y colocó su palma derecha sobre la superficie de hierro cubierta de una pintura blanca, susurró suavemente unas palabras arcanas y movió su mano libre hacia un lado. El estrepitoso sonido de una palanca de metal cayendo contra el suelo confirmó al grupo que Kai había cumplido eficazmente su misión.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Mike y Link, que eran los que encabezaban la marcha, se toparon con varias decenas de guardias armados y prestos para luchar.

El asesino rubio tragó saliva. Una cosa era ser hábil con las dagas y otra muy distinta era ser inmortal.

Mike, por su parte, blandió su hacha e hizo un par de filigranas en el aire con ella, como si tratase de intimidar a los soldados, aunque no logró su objetivo porque ellos estaban muy seguros de su superioridad, tanto en número como en equipamiento.

De pronto Kai se colocó al frente de su grupo, entre los soldados y la pareja de asesinos, alzó las manos al cielo y musitó unas palabras suaves que parecieron deslizarse muy lentamente sobre sus labios.

El efecto en los guardias fue inmediato, y ninguno pudo disimular la mueca de puro terror que les deformó el semblante cuando los enormes y pesados portones del castillo se abrieron violentamente, empujados por la brutal embestida del viento que no afectó a los asesinos pero que acabó derribando a toda la brigada que les bloqueaba el paso.

Una vez completado el hechizo, Kai bajó los brazos y su respiración jadeante fue lo único audible hasta que el instinto violento de Mike se activó:

-¡Vamos a matarlos antes de que se recuperen! –anunció con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, echó a correr hacia el primero de los soldados y su hacha se encargó de sentenciar una vida más.

Link, por su parte, optó por una opción bastante más inteligente, ya que se hacía una idea de lo que el rey podía estar planeando.

-Mike –lo llamó. El aludido, totalmente inmerso en el baño de sangre a costa de los aturdidos guardias, no le prestó atención, así que el rubio recurrió a una técnica que seguro que cambiaría la actitud de su acompañante-. Mike, ¿quieres un rival de tu talla? –sus palabras fueron sencillas, escuetas, y su tono calmado, pero la atención del asesino se centró en él como nunca antes lo había hecho- ¿Qué te parecería acabar con el rey? Si seguimos aquí, tratará de escapar, yo acabaré con los guardias y tú eliminas aquello que nos arruinó la vida, ¿te parece?

Un brillo sádico se prendió en la mirada marrón de Mike, y solo tardó lo justo en cortar otro cuello para asentir con la cabeza y salir disparado por el pasillo. No conocía el rumbo, pero a su lado iba el callado Toni, por lo que no se perdería.

Link se encargó se acabar con aquellos soldados que le parecían especialmente peligrosos a base de rápidas puñaladas, pero se limitó a dejar inconscientes al resto. De todas formas, el hechizo de Kai acompañado por el nuevo golpe que él les había propinado aseguraba muchas horas de sueño, aunque Link sabía que todos aquellos hombres estaban condenados, sus compañeros eran mucho menos piadosos que él.

Se puso en pie y caminó solo, ya que Kai se le había adelantado una vez que se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba controlado.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos por aquel pasillo que habían transitado tantos guardias, ahora cadáveres sin vida, llegó a su destino: la gran puerta que habría podido identificar si la sirvienta no le hubiera delatado durante la noche anterior.

No se sorprendió al escuchar los ruidos de una batalla en el interior de la sala, y se confirmó su presentimiento anterior; aquella era la habitación donde encontrarían al rey.

Al entrar, Link tuvo el tiempo justo para ver como Toni, armado con una espada que no era suya, era atravesado de lado a lado por un hombre maduro, de avanzada edad pero mucha más habilidad de la que se podía haber esperado.

Toni, agonizante, cayó de rodillas y se palpó la reciente herida con sus manos, después se miró las palmas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, parecía sorprendido de tener esa herida ahí. Link no pudo evitar sentir lástima, su compañero siempre había sido demasiado inocente, provenía de una familia burguesa que había sido aniquilada y no estaba hecho para las batallas.

Con un gorjeo que se convirtió en nada cuando la sangre comenzó a manar por su boca, Toni se derrumbó, y sus ojos se perdieron en un vacío del que nunca regresaría.

En la esquina de la sala, Link percibió el ligero ondeo de una tela blanca como la nieve que desaparecía tras una de las puertas que comunicaba con la sala. Mientras tanto, en el lado opuesto se encontraba Mike.

El asesino intentaba disimular su terror, y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque apretaba con tanta fuerza el mango de su hacha que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Seguramente incluso se estaba haciendo daño, pero el temor le hacía preocuparse de otros problemas.

El rey, que sintió la presencia de Link, se volvió hacia él con gesto amenazante. No consideraba a Mike como un problema, porque seguramente el joven apenas si sería capaz de moverse del terror.

Nohansen era un hombre imponente. Su prominente barriga, achacada a los deliciosos manjares del castillo, contrastaba con la agilidad de la que había hecho gala durante el breve combate contra Toni. Su rostro carnoso formaba una graciosa combinación con el bigote y la perilla blancos como la nieve, pero Link no estaba para risas. Su cabello cano se hallaba ligeramente aplastado por el peso de la corona de oro con rubíes que portaba en la parte superior de su cabeza. Los ojos marrones, pequeños y achinados, reflejaban una profunda sabiduría y una aún mayor preocupación. Vestía un manto real rojo con bordados de oro, una camisa de la más fina seda azul y unas mallas blancas ajustadas. Un cinturón ceñía la ropa a su cuerpo y el broche de oro, que parecía estar llevado hasta el límite de su aguante, permanecía en el sitio, cumpliendo con su misión. Las botas marrones cubrían sus pies, de un aspecto desproporcionalmente pequeño respecto al resto del cuerpo.

Como armas blandía una espada por cuya hoja se resbalaban las gotas de sangre de Toni y un escudo con algún que otro piquete de antiguas luchas.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el rey. Su voz era solemne, imponía respeto y hacía sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de guardar silencio para escucharle hablar, pero Link ignoró aquellos impulsos y caminó hacia el interior de la sala a paso lento, luego se volvió hacia Mike sin perder de vista a Nohansen.

-Ve a buscar a la princesa, no podemos perderla, yo me encargaré de él –ordenó con voz firme, y, seguro de que el asesino obedecería al momento en un desesperado intento por zafarse de un duelo que podría llevarle a la muerte, dejó de prestarle atención para voltearse hacia el rey.

-¿Quién eres? –repitió el soberano, tenso ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera una trampa y el otro hombre le fuese a golpear por la retaguardia.

-Tranquilícese. A diferencia de usted, yo no le atacaré por la espalda –respondió el joven, consciente de los pensamientos del rey y forzándose a usar un trato de respeto hacia la persona que ordenó el asesinato de sus padres.

-¿Pretendes que me fíe de ti, asesino? –espetó el hombre, escupiendo las palabras una por una. El odio le teñía la voz. Aquellos hombres estaban poniendo en peligro lo que más amaba: su hija. Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Como única contestación, Link se encogió de hombros mostrando su indiferencia y preparó sus dagas para una batalla que no podía esperar más.

-Responde a mi pregunta, niño, ¿quién eres? –el rey estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero guardó silencio cuando su rival avanzó un solo paso y luego llevó la mano a su capucha, para descubrirse el rostro y mostrar la insensible mirada de unos fríos ojos azules-. Eres un monstruo –musitó el hombre sin pensarlo. Nunca se podría haber imaginado a una persona con aquella mirada, parecía provenir de otro mundo.

-Un monstruo, no, pero sí un sobreviviente –contestó con calma el joven, y, ante la mirada confusa del monarca, se puso en posición para atacar-. En guarde –advirtió sin más, y luego prosiguió su avance hacia el rey, mientras que por su mente circulaban las imágenes de los recuerdos borrosos y ensangrentados del día en el que lo había perdido todo. Del día en el que por culpa del rey lo había perdido todo.

Captando que en aquella ocasión su enemigo no iba a detenerse otra vez, el rey decidió tomar la iniciativa y tantear un poco las habilidades del joven, que si eran ligeramente parecidas a las de Toni, estaba perdido.

Una estocada horizontal de la espada hacia su pecho fue el primer ataque, Link lo desvió sin pensar con una daga y empleó la otra para tratar de acuchillar el pecho de su rival. El escudo detuvo con presteza la trayectoria del arma y ambos retrocedieron un paso para recuperar la soltura e idear una estratagema.

En esta ocasión, Link, con el amasijo de dolor palpitando fuertemente en su interior, arremetió contra el monarca y en respuesta la espada desvió la hoja, pero entonces sucedió algo que el rubio no se esperaba.

Un sonoro golpe resonó por todo el cuarto, y un gemido de dolor desgarró la garganta de Link y se escapó de sus labios. El rey le había golpeado fuertemente con el escudo en la cabeza, y ahora solo escuchaba un pitido irritante. Había perdido su agudo sentido del oído, lo que influyó bastante en su equilibrio y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo.

El repiqueteo de una de sus dagas al rebotar contra el suelo del castillo sonó como una sentencia de muerte, y el rey hizo descender el arma sobre la desprotegida nuca del joven mientras este se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano libre y apretaba violentamente la empuñadura de su daga restante.

Más por reflejo que por otra cosa, el asesino se zambulló de cabeza sobre el suelo y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo para alejarse del rey, cuya espada chocó contra la alfombra rojiza.

Link se levantó tambaleante. El pitido había disminuido un poco y el dolor cegador que el escudo le había provocado por fin comenzaba a disiparse. Ya habría tiempo para desmayarse cuando el corazón del rey dejase de latir.

-No sé quién eres, ni qué quieres de nosotros, solo sé que no dejaré que dañes a mi familia –clamó el rey antes de embestir de nuevo contra su rival, espada por delante.

Sus palabras dañaron en lo más hondo a Link. Su familia en Ordon había sido arrasada por él, ¿y ahora pretendía decirle que no le iba a permitir dañar a la suya?

Los músculos del joven se tensaron, prestos para evitar el golpe, pero mantuvo una calma fría hasta que la espada del rey quedaba a unos diez centímetros de su rostro, momento en el que se acuclilló y empleó su daga para intentar herir al hombre, mas este, como buen y sabio rey, se detuvo a tiempo y golpeó a Link con el plano de la espada en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas.

Dos golpes en el mismo sitio. Apenas si era capaz de distinguir la difuminada silueta de su enemigo entre la oscuridad de la inconsciencia que amenazaba con tragársele en cualquier momento.

Notó la hoja fría de la espada contra su cuello, y una ligera punzada de dolor cuando el extremo de esta se hundió en la piel un poco. Una gota de sangre se escapó de la herida.

-Dime quién eres o de dónde provienes, asesino, y después te enviaré a un lugar donde podrás descansar en paz.

Link apenas si pudo entender aquellas palabras, pero entre la lectura de sus labios y la recopilación de sonidos que había podido escuchar, compuso la frase. Una ligera sonrisa amarga elevó la comisura de sus labios. Tantos años luchando para vengarse, y ahora iba a morir justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

-Ordon.

La palabra generó un ambiente de aún más tensión en el cuarto, el silencio se hizo cuando los ojos marrones del rey se perdieron en los recuerdos de aquel día. El soberano recordaba a la perfección cuando uno de sus soldados le informó de que Ordon, un pueblo pacífico que nunca le había acarreado problemas, y todos sus ciudadanos habían sido aniquilados a sangre fría por unos bandidos desconocidos.

No había quedado ningún superviviente, según tenía entendido, y, en cambio, aquel chico afirmaba ser de allí, lo que parecía irreal.

Link se forzó a parpadear con más frecuencia de lo normal, y cuando las brumas se disiparon tan solo un poco, se movió con rapidez, asestando un fuerte golpe con el pie en el tobillo de su soberano.

El chasquido que se escuchó proveniente del ataque no fue nada agradable, pero aún menos para el rey, quien de repente sintió una oleada de dolor y perdió el equilibrio, dando de bruces sobre el suelo. Link rodó sobre sí mismo para alejarse de Nohansen y trató de ponerse en pie. En los primeros intentos el mareo era demasiado, pero finalmente logró sostenerse y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el monarca, que, incapaz de levantarse, como la más noble de las bestias, había aceptado su futura muerte y la esperaba con la barbilla más alzada posible, en señal de orgullo.

Link se arrodilló junto al hombre y asió la daga con ambas manos, puesto que no se sentía con fuerza para acabar con la vida del rey usando solo una. Levantó el arma sobre el pecho del hombre y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Mataste a mi familia, a mi pueblo, a mi gente –susurró con voz ronca, el dolor era demasiado, y no solo físicamente hablando-. Destrozaste miles de vidas inocentes que hoy verán cumplida su venganza.

El rey se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar las palabras del asesino, y de pronto comprendió lo que sucedía. Su rival estaba siendo engañado, la familia real nunca había planeado tal ataque.

-Te equivocas, joven, la familia real no estuvo relacionada con el atentado que se cometió contra tu pueblo aquel día y nunca lo estaría.

Pero Link no quería escuchar. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, los recuerdos le martilleaban por dentro con tanta fuerza que parecían dispuestos a reventarle el cráneo en cualquier momento, incluso su propia respiración provocaba un sonido desagradable en aquellos momento.

La daga descendió sobre su pecho, y el soberano contempló su muerte con fría pasividad. La causa del joven era justa, pero él no era su verdadero objetivo.

Cuando el corazón del monarca hubo dejado de latir, Link arrancó la daga de su cuerpo y observó la hoja teñida de rojo. Dejó que una a una las gotitas manchasen el traje del inerte soberano y las miró con un aire distante. La venganza no estaría cumplida hasta que la princesa, última persona con sangre real, hubiera muerto, pero aún así estaba decepcionado por no haber encontrado la calma interior que se prometía una vez que la vida del rey hubiese finalizado.

Ni rastro. La desesperación seguí allí, latente.

Ante la nueva oleada de dolor, Link recordó algo que antes había estado demasiado exhausto como para rememorar. Su mano rebuscó entre los pliegues de la capa y de ella extrajo una pequeña botellita del más fino y caro de los cristales, repleta de un líquido rojizo con poderes curativos bastante elevados.

Dio un pequeño trago al brebaje y sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando el frescor de la pócima con sabor a frutas del bosque inundó su cuerpo. Por supuesto, sus heridas no se le curaron por completo, simplemente aceleraron su recuperación, pero el dolor de cabeza desapareció y Link pudo ponerse en pie sin más contemplaciones.

El joven guardó el frasco y luego caminó con paso decidido hacía la puerta por la que había visto desaparecer el volante blanco y después al propio Mike.

Tras unos minutos de marcha por los alfombrados pasillos, el joven escuchó la inconfundible risita femenina de Jasmine. Fuera lo que fuese, la mujer lo estaba disfrutando.

Link entró en la sala de donde provenía el sonido y la rabia le invadió. Allí, justo delante de él, Mike sujetaba el brazo de una joven y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

Era una mujer rubia de larga melena. Dos mechones actuaban como patillas y sus orejas puntiagudas resaltaban entre sus dorados cabellos. Los ojos azul oscuro de la dama reflejaban la sabiduría que previamente había visto en el rey, y Link no dudó en pensar que la chica que tenía frente a sí era la legítima heredera al trono. Tendría la misma edad que Link, dieciocho años, y parecía igual de madura. Era alta, y vestía un largo y elegante vestido rosado con volantes blancos iguales a los que había visto antes. Algunos adornos púrpuras que formaban una extraña figura compuesta por tres triángulos que Link no había visto nunca antes adornaban el traje. Sus manos de apariencia delicada se encontraban protegidas por unos finos guantes de seda de color blanco. Debajo del vestido, unas sandalias delicadas completaban su aspecto de noble.

A pesar de su apariencia dulce y mimada, en una de las esquinas de la sala había un puñal, y el rostro de Rock mostraba un profundo arañado muy posiblemente provocado por el arma de la princesa.

Kai estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala, solitario y con la mirada perdida en aquellos dos, su cuerpo tenso parecía indicar un posible deseo de detener el forcejeo, mas se contenía.

-Suéltala –ordenó Link con voz rayana a la furia.

Los ojos marrones de Mike estudiaron al muchacho y vio el cansancio a través de las pupilas zarcas de Link, así que no le hizo mucho caso y siguió atrayendo a la joven hacia su cuerpo. La mujer luchaba valientemente por oponerse mientras que mentalmente intentaba recordar cualquiera de los hechizos que conocía.

-Estate quieto, ¿o acaso has olvidado las órdenes de _él_? –dijo Link, acercándose a Zelda y poniendo un énfasis especial en la mención a su superior, cuyo nombre tenían prohibido mencionar en público. La mirada lasciva de Mike se mezcló con el temor que sentía hacia Ganondorf. Link notó la confusión del joven y adivinó sus pensamientos-. Es una bella mujer, hay que admitirlo, pero aquí también hay sirvientas hermosas, puedes estar con ellas –se odiaba a sí mismo por pronunciar aquellas palabras. Respetaba a la mujer por encima de todo, pero sabía que si no usaba ese argumento Mike se mostraría aún más reticente a liberar a la dama.

Cuando la hubo soltado, Link vio que Zelda se preparaba para escapar, así que agarró con fuerza su muñeca, tratando de no causarle ningún daño. Las órdenes de Ganondorf eran claras. No quería que la princesa sufriese el más mínimo roce durante la misión.

La piel de su mano izquierda entró en contacto con la palma derecha de Zelda, y entonces Link sintió una extraña sensación. Primero fue un leve cosquilleo, pero fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en una oleada tan dolorosa que durante unos momentos creyó que la princesa había usado algún hechizo para subir la temperatura de su mano y quemarle la piel.

Zelda rompió el contacto al instante y miró al joven con frialdad. No había ni rastro de odio, porque su padre le había enseñado que aquel no era un sentimiento benigno ni para el cuerpo ni para el alma, así que castigaría al asesino con su indiferencia.

Link trató de simular que no había sentido nada, y observó a sus compañeros, captando en sus miradas que tenían pensado quedarse un poco más en el castillo para disfrutar de la merecida recompensa.

El joven echó un vistazo a Kai antes de marcharse de la sala y notó que el rostro del muchacho se encontraba contraído en una mueca de dolor y que se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza empleando ambas manos. Parecía tratar de contener los gemidos de sufrimiento causados por lo que fuera que le estuviese sucediendo.

Por suerte, nadie le prestaba atención, y Link tenía que llevar a la princesa de Hyrule junto a Ganondorf, por lo que se limitó a abandonar el cuarto sin pensar más en el mago y centrándose en lo que ahora se le avecinaba.

**Continuará…**

Es un poquito largo el cap, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado igual, he puesto esmero en el asesinato de nuestro amado Nohansen, que muere en casi todas las historias XD

¿Qué le pasará a Kai? Muajajaja, eso es uno de mis mayores secretos xD

Y… ¿qué pasará con Zelda? Solo yo lo sé owo

Y ahora muchas gracias a los que comentaron, es un placer teneros como lectores :D : **Zelinktotal99, Shimmy Tsu, Zilia K, Ncy-Z, Xungo, Guest (y sus pingüinos xD), lagenerala, Emilia L. Cortez, Shia Azakami, P.Y.Z.K, Angie ZF y Cafekko-Maya-chan.**

Supongo que mi querida Tam (Princess Aaramath) andará ocupada con los exámenes que nos ahogan a todos XD

Una vez más, muchas gracias y disfrutad de la vida, las venideras vacaciones de Navidad (pongan la babilla de Homer Simpson mientras que digo esto xD), esquiven los postes de voleibol y… bueno, poco más, dejen un review, ¡que me lo curro por vosotros xD!

Con cariño, una escritorcilla más de esas que odian los números y aman las letras ;)


	6. Encarcelada

¡Aquí vuelvo! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, y no, no me he tomado vacaciones. Es que me quitaron el ordenador por suspender un maldito examen de matemáticas y hasta ahora no he podido actualizar (llevo con el cap hecho muchísimo tiempo xD).

Espero que os guste, aquí se desvela algo más, aunque reservo mis comentarios para el final del cap.

Disfruten de la lectura.

_**Advertencia: este capítulo no contiene sangre, solo muchas descripciones. Ya no volveré a colocar más avisos, supongo que todo ha quedado claro en los otros cinco caps xD.**_

**Destinos cruzados.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Link trató de simular que no había sentido nada, y observó a sus compañeros, captando en sus miradas que tenían pensado quedarse un poco más en el castillo para disfrutar de la merecida recompensa.

El joven echó un vistazo a Kai antes de marcharse de la sala y notó que el rostro del muchacho se encontraba contraído en una mueca de dolor y que se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza empleando ambas manos. Parecía tratar de contener los gemidos de sufrimiento causados por lo que fuera que le estuviese sucediendo.

Por suerte, nadie le prestaba atención, y Link tenía que llevar a la princesa de Hyrule junto a Ganondorf, por lo que se limitó a abandonar el cuarto sin pensar más en el mago y centrándose en lo que ahora se le avecinaba

**Capítulo 5. **_**Encarcelada.**_

Hay ocasiones en las que el dolor alcanza el clímax y no se puede soportar; momentos en los que sientes que la muerte es una solución mucho más deseable que seguir aguantando el sufrimiento; momentos en los que imploras que alguien acabe con tu vida.

Eso era justamente lo que Kai estaba experimentando en ese momento. Todo había ido bien hasta que las manos de Link y Zelda habían hecho contacto. En ese mismo instante, notó una levísima punzada en la cabeza, como el picotazo de una abeja, que luego fue aumentando de intensidad paulatinamente hasta abarcar todo su interior.

Su vista se le había nublado, sus rodillas apenas si lograban sostenerle, pero aun así fue trastabillando hasta la puerta más cercana y salió de la habitación que instantes antes Zelda y Link habían abandonado.

Sentía como si se estuviese corroyendo por dentro. Su cráneo iba a explotar, y justo cuando creía que no iba a poder más, las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Sus ojos ambarinos se cerraron con fuerza. Le escocían como si les hubiesen vertido algún producto tóxico.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una nueva oleada de dolor le contuvo. Sabía que si sus compañeros asesinos le encontraban en ese estado ninguno dudaría en asesinarlo, y una parte de él aún quería vivir.

Se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez, luchando por sacar aquel dolor insoportable de su interior, pero solo consiguió acentuarlo aún más. La sangre le corría por la frente, se había mordido los labios con tanta fuerza que ahora también tenía la boca con el desagradable sabor del líquido que corría por sus entrañas.

Se estaba muriendo y aún no sabía por qué.

Justo cuando optó por la opción de soltar un chillido, la consciencia sucumbió ante la insistente sacudida del dolor y Kai chocó violentamente contra el suelo, inconsciente pero aun sufriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pasos de la pareja resonaban en las vacías paredes del castillo. Parecía que ni siquiera la mullida alfombra era capaz de silenciarlos.

Bajo la capucha que ahora cubría su rostro, Link caminaba en absoluta calma y quietud, siempre atento a los movimientos de la princesa cautiva, que avanzaba con la cabeza muy alta. Aunque a Link aquello no lo engañaba; podía sentir la tristeza que embargaba los ojos de la dama cada vez que un cadáver aparecía en su campo de visión.

Atravesaron el portón principal y siguieron avanzando hasta la salida, pero repentinamente el asesino se detuvo, y Zelda, en contra de lo que esperaba, le imitó.

Link se acercó a uno de los cuerpos inertes y agarró la capa más limpia que pudo encontrar, para luego arrancarla con brusquedad.

Volvió junto a la princesa y se la tendió sin decir palabra.

Ante la mirada de Zelda, que mezclaba una profunda pero bien disimulada rabia y un deje interrogante, el rubio habló, aunque no lo hizo en un tono muy agradable.

-Póngase la capa, oculte su rostro y no haga ningún movimiento extraño –explicó de forma fría y distante mientras que introducía su mano izquierda en su propia capa-. Ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre por esta noche, no me haga sentenciar más vidas inocentes –su daga refulgió bajo la tenue luz lunar reforzando sus palabras.

Zelda se limitó a callar y observar a su acompañante. Tuvo que contenerse para no espetarle al asesino que ya se había hecho una idea de lo que podría conllevar un intento de huida por su parte. No era estúpida, pero sus modales de la realeza le impedían echárselo en cara.

Cogió la capa con cuidado de no tocar al chaval cuyo nombre desconocía y se la puso, para acto seguido ocultar sus facciones delicadas y femeninas bajo la oscuridad y protección de la capucha.

Prosiguieron su camino a un paso mucho más lento pero constante. Ahora Zelda encabezaba la marcha con Link peligrosamente cercano a su espalda, presto a sujetar e impedir la huida de la que en un futuro podría haber sido su monarca.

Aún era temprano, y aunque la luna ya indicase que el tiempo de estar fuera se terminaba, los habitantes de la Ciudadela paseaban por las calles, algunos sin rumbo y otros con un lugar en mente.

Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, nadie se fijó en la pareja encapuchada que atravesaba las calles entre el resto de la población, porque no eran más que eso, simples ciudadanos que iban a un destino.

De pronto el monótono cuchicheo de las personas se vio alterado. Nadie prestó atención a aquello, pero para Link sonó como una nota discordante en la más bella de las melodías: la risa de un niño.

El joven rubio era especialmente sensible a ese sonido, le hacía recordar su pasado, aquellas tardes de su vida en las que había sido feliz. Los paseos con su padre, las tardes de juegos en la granja, las bromas que su madre le solía gastar… En todos esos pequeños retazos de su vida siempre aparecía una risa como aquella; una risa que ya nunca volvería a escapar de sus labios sellados.

El emisor de la peculiar carcajada era un pequeño de apenas diez años. Sus despeinados cabellos morenos se desparramaban en su rostro y lo cubrían a partes desiguales. Vestía únicamente una camisa marrón que había sido remendada con hilos de diferentes colores y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus pies descalzos ya estaban adaptados al contacto con la fría piedra, por lo que apenas si la sentían. Su cuerpo excesivamente delgado y la vestimenta que portaba lo señalaban como un muchacho pobre, sin apenas que llevarse a la boca, pero que aún conservaba la vivacidad y la alegría características de su edad. Lo más peculiar de su aspecto era la banda negra que cubría sus ojos e impedía ver el color de estos. Estaba claro que tras la tela el chico veía sin problemas.

El chiquillo correteaba alegremente por las calles persiguiendo a un escurridizo ratón, su mirada clavada en el suelo por el cual huía su diminuta y veloz víctima no percibió la figura imponente y semi-oculta de Link, y se chocó de lleno contra él.

El niño rebotó al contacto con el otro cuerpo y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe en el trasero, mientras que el rubio ni siquiera se inmutó, pero al ver al zagal caído, se apresuró a acuclillarse junto a él. Con una sola mano Link lo levantó y empleó la otra para apartar algo del polvo adherido a la camisa del pequeño.

El moreno se limitó a observar al desconocido, cuyo rostro permanecía oculto, con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad; su madre le había dicho que no hablase con extraños, y menos con unos tan raros como aquel contra el que acababa de chocar, así que lo mejor sería alejarse de él cuando antes.

Tras echar un nuevo vistazo al menudo cuerpo del niño, Link introdujo la mano que previamente había usado para limpiar el polvo en la capa.

Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de la princesa que lo acompañaba. ¿Tan sanguinario y cruel era el asesino que la acompañaba que incluso iba a matar a un niño cuyo único error había sido el de encontrarse con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado?

Durante unos momentos barajó la opción de intentar detenerle, pero finalmente dimitió. Tal vez así solo conseguiría morir después del crío, y entonces sí que no habría oportunidad para Hyrule.

Incluso el chico se encogió un poco del miedo, pero la intriga que su joven corazón palpitante experimentaba venció sus reservas y su mirada atenta brilló de pura sorpresa cuando el desconocido encapuchado extrajo un pequeño cristal de un muy leve color violáceo a través del cual se podían ver los dedos del rubio. Eran cincuenta rupias, y el niño, a pesar de no haber visto tanto dinero junto nunca antes en su vida, pudo sentir que era un objeto realmente raro e importante, y más para su necesitada familia.

Cuando Link recogió la mano derecha del moreno y depositó sobre su palma la rupia morada, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos como platos. El frío del cristal endurecido era confortable en sus callosas manos, y la bella y valiosa pieza contrastaba con su piel oscura.

Link comprendió la sorpresa del niño, pero se limitó a revolver su pelo con dulzura.

-Para ti –susurró con suavidad y dulzura mientras que despeinaba al zagal. Después de unos segundos, el asesino se reincorporó-. Anda, llévaselo a tu madre ya, seguro que ella sabrá qué hacer con lo que te he dado.

La deslumbrante sonrisa del moreno logró demoler sus férreas barreras mentales durante unos segundos, pero el efecto desapareció tan pronto como el chico se hubo alejado de su campo de visión con la rupia entre sus manos.

Una rápida mirada de reojo a la princesa le bastó para notar la sorpresa marcada en sus facciones. Lo cierto es que Zelda se había quedado de piedra cuando vio el cristal violeta emerger de la capa y ser entregado al crío, no se lo esperaba de parte de un asesino.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, aquel desconocido no era tan insensible y cruel como quería aparentar.

Link leyó todos los pensamientos que circulaban por la mente de la princesa con solo estudiar su rostro y al momento supo que debía eliminarlos. Él no era débil. Era un asesino, un luchador, un superviviente.

-Muévase –le espetó dando un leve empujón por la espalda a Zelda, que obedeció sin demora. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para tener en cuenta lo irrespetuoso que era su captor.

Prosiguieron su camino sin más interrupciones, y pronto llegaron a la disimulada casa en la que dormían los asesinos y Ganondorf.

Atravesaron el porche, y al oír el silbido de la flecha rasgando el aire, Link empujó a la princesa al interior del lugar u cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su suspiro aliviado fue lo único que se escuchó en la atmósfera de tenso silencio. Por fin podía estar algo tranquilo, y ahora que finalmente la adrenalina abandonaba sus venas, sentía el adormecimiento del sueño haciendo mella en él. Mas no se dejó amedrentar, seguro de que una vez que Ganondorf obtuviese aquello que había estado buscando, le dejaría tranquilo para resolver sus asuntos.

Subieron a la primera planta y, tras tocar levemente a la puerta, el rubio giró el picaporte y entró.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Zelda cuando vio al imponente gerudo pelirrojo sentado en la silla situada en el otro extremo del cuarto.

Una gran y perversa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre al contemplar el éxito de la misión que les había encomendado a sus aprendices. Lo cierto era que no las tenía todas consigo cuando ordenó que realizaran aquel cometido, pero él no perdía nada; si ganaban y, por ende, asesinaban al rey, él se apoderaría del trono, pero si ellos perdían, Ganondorf seguiría teniendo el favor y la confianza del monarca, y sus ineficaces asesinos serían ahorcados o decapitados por intento de golpe de Estado.

Aunque Zelda era la auténtica joya de la corona, el rey en una partida de ajedrez. Ella conocía muchos secretos que Ganondorf necesitaba saber para cumplir sus planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la consciencia. Ahora del intenso dolor solo quedaba un leve zumbido, nada comparado con lo que antes había experimentado.

Kai se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y la deslizó sobre sus cabellos castaños mientras que soltaba el suspiro más profundo de toda su vida. Se puso en pie de forma lenta, procurando no perder el equilibrio, pero su objetivo fracasó cuando escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del interior de su cráneo.

Tu misión ha dado comienzo, Elegido. Ven.

El joven mago sacudió la cabeza, pero aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente como si estuviesen en una cueva.

Ven.

Antes de que pudiera barajar la opción de gritar o pedir auxilio, Kai se encontró a sí mismo caminando hacia la ventana más cercana. No quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

La voz de la desconocida proseguía hablándole de forma suave pero autoritaria.

Kai llegó junto a la ventana y se miró en el cristal, casi esperando no verse, sino hallar el reflejo de algún tipo de monstruo. Tenía que ser un sueño. O si no, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Estaba claro que en su reflejo no estarían las respuestas, y el cristal le devolvió su propia imagen, igual que siempre solo que con una pequeña herida en la frente.

Sus temores se acrecentaron aún más cuando, al observarse atentamente, descubrió que sus iris ambarinos ahora mostraban tres diminutas esferas alrededor de la pupila, una roja, otra verde y la última azul, que se disponían en un triángulo cuya base eran los círculos verde y azul y la zona superior el rojo.

Era extraño, y lo más raro de todo era que la forma se asemejaba a la llamada Trifuerza de la que tanto había leído.

Una vez más perdió el control de su cuerpo y sus manos abrieron la ventana.

El mago se subió al poyete y observó el vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies. La luna se alzaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas disipaban un poco la oscuridad, gracias a lo cual la Ciudadela se hacía visible ante sus ojos preocupados.

Kai tragó saliva, a sabiendas de que si saltaba y obedecía a la persistente voz de su cabeza, pronto su vida vería un doloroso y aplastante fin. El viento obedecía a sus deseos, pero Kai no confiaba en que, con su cuerpo extrañamente controlado por una fuerza desconocida, pudiese ser capaz de formular correctamente el hechizo de levitación.

Aun así, el joven de veinticinco años saltó; se dejó caer y cerró los ojos de puro terror al ver que sus labios no respondían ante su deseo de recitar la letanía mágica. Supo que había llegado su hora, pero lo que no se esperó fue que el viento mismo, sin haberlo invocado siquiera, lo alzó en el aire y lo elevó hacia la luna.

Mientras, una nueva frase se escuchó en su cabeza: Bien hecho, Elegido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El interrogatorio había sido rápido y frustrante para Ganondorf.

Zelda no tenía pensado dejar escapar ni una palabra reveladora de sus labios rojizos, y eso complicaba las cosas.

La ubicación de la Ocarina del Tiempo, único objeto que le permitía tener acceso al Reino Sagrado sin necesidad de tener la Trifuerza al completo, era ignoto.

Todo el reino de Hyrule sabía que la princesa Zelda portaba una imagen de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría en su mano derecha, que ocultaba constantemente con guantes de seda, y Ganondorf estaba dispuesto a arrebatársela por la fuerza si la dama no colaboraba.

-Bájala a las mazmorras, mañana me ocuparé de ella –ordenó de forma fría a Link, sin siquiera mirarle.

El asesino rubio, que había permanecido en una de las sombrías esquinas de la habitación cabeceando, se incorporó al instante y se puso tenso. Profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro, y su mirada velada confirmaba que el chaval estaba más dormido que despierto.

Con todo y con eso, los pasos felinos de Link lo llevaron junto a la princesa. La cogió del brazo con suavidad, no por delicadeza, sino porque su atención estaba puesta en el gerudo que los observaba.

-Señor, creo que lo mejor sería… -repuso Link con voz neutra, pero se detuvo cuando Ganondorf lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca y muévete, he dicho –le espetó sin más.

El gerudo salió del cuarto con grandes zancadas y Link trastabilló al dar el primer paso, aunque se rehízo antes de que Zelda pudiera percatarse de su somnoliento estado.

La princesa no puso objeciones cuando el asesino la empujó hacia el piso inferior. Estudió atentamente la puerta corrediza situada al fondo de la primera planta que daba a unas escaleras de caracol. El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro a excepción de la luz moribunda de una antorcha sujeta a la pared.

Cuando descendieron el último escalón, un molesto olor a humedad golpeó de lleno a Zelda y una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro pálido.

Link no se inmutó, y si lo había hecho lo disimuló muy bien, y llevó a su cautiva hacia la única celda que tenían en aquel lugar.

El sótano lo usaban a modo de sala de torturas, donde en contadas ocasiones encerraban a todos aquellos que sabían más de lo adecuado y los hacían cantar… o cesaban su canto para siempre.

Si hubiera estado un poco más espabilado, una nimia chispa de piedad podría haberse encendido en su interior, pero en ese momento no estaba para preocuparse por cualquier otra persona que no fuera él. Y también debía asegurarse de que sus pasos no lo traicionaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se cerró con un chirrido metálico prolongado y el chasquido seco del candado al cerrarse resonó en las paredes huecas del lugar como una sentencia de muerte a los oídos de Zelda.

El cuarto era frío, las paredes y el suelo de piedra maciza, lo que descartaba la opción de cavar desde un principio. Asida a la pared por unos enganches de hierro, una cama endeble sin colchón ni sábana soportaba el peso de sí misma y luchaba fieramente por no caer. En el lugar ni siquiera había un sitio donde hacer sus necesidades, así que Zelda supuso que la prisión no estaba diseñada para permanecer mucho tiempo en ella. Los que entraban, salían en menos de uno o dos días.

Una pequeña rendija cuadrangular permitía el paso de un intangible haz de luz lunar, y gracias a ello su celda tenía una iluminación pálida y débil. La ventana era tan diminuta y estaba situada a una altura tan elevada que Zelda no lograría tocarla ni subiéndose sobre su cama y saltando sobre ella.

Tras observar a la dama unos instantes, Link apoyó la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre la pared situada frente a la Zelda de la mujer y esperó mientras luchaba por no dormirse.

Zelda estuvo contemplando el cielo durante bastantes minutos, plenamente consciente de lo que hacía su compañero, hasta que finalmente volvió la vista hacia él muy despacio.

Lo encontró con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada desenfocada, y casi al momento supo que estaba muerto de cansancio.

Las titilantes estrellas recuperaron toda la atención de su inteligente mirada azul y esperó. Esperó a que, por un milagro divino, su compañero se quedase profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de allí; de hecho, mucho más lejos de lo que le gustaría, una sombra se deslizó sobre los árboles a una velocidad pasmosa.

La figura recortada bajo los haces de luz lunar era claramente masculina. La cabellera del grácil joven le alcanzaba hasta los hombros y se agitaba violentamente debido a su precipitada carrera.

El arco que el chico portada le golpeaba la espalda cada vez que saltaba sobre alguna raíz, y las flechas guardadas en el carcaj se agitaban de un lado a otro provocando un sonido constante que no ayudaba en nada al hombre.

Su cuerpo volaba sobre las raíces y se agachaba bajo las ramas más cercanas al suelo. Su marcha ininterrumpida habría dejado sin aliento a cualquier otro corredor de sus características.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un gato y le permitían ver en la oscuridad con su misma facilidad.

Aquel no era un humano normal, pero a pesar de todo aquello, la criatura que lo perseguía era una rival más que digna de infundirle temor.

La pantera negra corría sobre el suelo del bosque como una exhalación, una flecha negra que busca un objetivo al que alcanzar. Las pupilas ambarinas y relucientes del felino se habían quedado clavadas en el muchacho desde que este entró en su territorio. Tenía hambre, y no lo iba a dejar escapar.

Si bien el chico era endiabladamente veloz, poco podían hacer sus dos piernas contra las musculosas patas del animal que le perseguía, así que recurrió a otra técnica suicida que tal vez le podría valer.

Examinó con rapidez cada uno de los árboles que pasaban a su lado durante su carrera hasta que encontró uno dentro de sus posibilidades. Alzó la mano derecha y se aferró a la rama de madera con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió un tirón tan potente que lo dejó sin aliento durante unos instantes, aunque supo que había detenido su precipitada marcha exitosamente y se alzó sobre la rama sin más demora.

Una tras otra, la copa del enorme árbol se fue haciendo más cercana.

No podía respirar con normalidad y sus jadeos eran tan audibles en el bosque como el zumbido de una mosca en una biblioteca. La pantera no necesitaba más que aquello para guiarse, y, aunque un poco sorprendida por la repentina desaparición del joven, tan pronto como comprendió su plan se lanzó sobre el tronco del árbol sin dudarlo, dejando salir sus afiladas zarpas.

La corteza crujía bajo su paso, y el chico era consciente de que lo seguían. Subió la última rama y preparó el arco. Colocó una flecha en su sitio y tensó la cuerda.

La flecha se clavó en el tronco a unos centímetros de la cabeza del enorme felino, consiguiendo detener su marcha durante unos breves momentos.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo y supo que ya no tenía otra salida. Saltó desde la rama al vacío, y aprovechó el roce de las hojas para frenar ligeramente su caída.

El golpe fue brusco y sacó todo el aire de su interior. Se puso en pie tambaleándose.

El mundo le daba vueltas y le dolía terriblemente todo su cuerpo.

En la copa del árbol, la pantera comenzaba un descenso algo más lento que su subida, así que el hombre pudo aprovechar para huir con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya tendría tiempo para desmayarse sobre el follaje unos kilómetros más adelante.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. La luna llena brillaba en su pleno esplendor. Los gruñidos de la pantera sonaban terriblemente cerca una vez más, así que llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó demasiado.

Pronto, una nueva y enorme criatura de ojos verdes recorría el bosque a toda la velocidad que sus cuatro fuertes y largas patas le permitían.

El lobo gigante llegó a un claro del bosque y aulló a la luna con todas sus fuerzas.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

Como veis, aquí ya se presentan las tres ramas más básicas de este fic, que serán tres historias contadas desde la perspectiva de mis personajes más "principales". El muchacho de los ojos verdes, que solo conoce Ruby, Kai, mi adorado mago, y Link, nuestro sex simbol particular peligroso asesino xD.

Me gustaría preguntaros, lectores, si os gusta esta idea o si preferís una historia contada solo desde la perspectiva de Link. Yo había pensado crear un par de personajes más que cobran una mayor importancia que el típico segundón hecho para ocupar espacio, creo que es una idea que ayudará al fic y le dará aún mayor profundidad y belleza, pero ya me contaréis qué opináis.

Ahora me gustaría agradecer a los reviews que he recibido, que son muy, muy importantes para mí: **Zilia K, Shia Azakami, Shimmy Tsu, Flora Athena, Cafekko-Maya-chan, Zelinktotal99, Princess Aaramath, Emilia L. Cortes, Generala, Angie ZF, Gatt-chan, Xungo, TheDivaP77, Ncy-Z y Arcangel91.**

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, y aviso que mi próxima actualización será en el fic de Pokémon o bien un one-shot que tengo medio planeado titulado "La biblioteca de los licores", con el ZeLink de mis amores XD

Si no contesto a los comentarios, es porque aún tengo algún problema que otro con mis padres y el ordenador.

¡Saludos y abrazos!

Atte: Magua.


	7. El Sheikah

¡Tomatazos no, por favor! xD

Me conformo con abucheos, y algún que otro insultito XD Siento mucho mis cuatro meses de demora, se me pasaron volando D: Entre todas las escusas que podría poner, me decido por no enrollarme más y poner el siguiente capítulo de este ya olvidado fic xD

He creado una advertencia general, así no me tengo que complicar más la vida:

**Advertencia: Algunos capítulos de este fic pueden contener sangre, violencia y lenguaje soez, aunque no la mayoría. **

**Destinos cruzados.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Tras observar a la dama unos instantes, Link apoyó la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre la pared situada frente a la Zelda de la mujer y esperó mientras luchaba por no dormirse.

Zelda estuvo contemplando el cielo durante bastantes minutos, plenamente consciente de lo que hacía su compañero, hasta que finalmente volvió la vista hacia él muy despacio.

Lo encontró con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada desenfocada, y casi al momento supo que estaba muerto de cansancio.

Las titilantes estrellas recuperaron toda la atención de su inteligente mirada azul y esperó. Esperó a que, por un milagro divino, su compañero se quedase profundamente dormido.

**Capítulo 6. **_**El Sheikah.**_

La princesa se volvió lentamente. Tal como esperaba, encontró al muchacho rubio en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Durante más de tres horas había estado escuchando el suave deslizar de la capa oscura del asesino que acompañaba a su lenta caída. Su mirada desenfocada, ya oculta bajo sus párpados delicadamente cerrados, llevaba perdida en el paraíso de los sueños desde que habían alcanzado el calabozo.

Caminó hacia el joven rubio con calma. Sabía que cualquier ruido podía despertarlo y no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo y acabar en las garras del vil Ganondorf o sus secuaces. Cuando alcanzó las rejas, extendió sus enguantadas manos hacia el durmiente Link y musitó unas palabras arcanas sin hacer sonido alguno.

En aquellos momentos agradecía con todo su corazón tener algo de sangre mágica en sus venas y haber podido ser enseñada por la mejor de todas las maestras: una sheikah ya muerta muy fiel a la corona, Impa.

El hechizo silencioso hizo su efecto al momento y, aunque no hubo cambio visible alguno en el cuerpo del hombre, sí lo hubo en la profundidad de su sueño.

Ya que estaba profundamente dormido, Zelda se permitió el lujo de suspirar. Observó su figura recortada por la capa y se sorprendió al adivinar que era un muchacho de rasgos delicados a pesar de ser un peligroso asesino. Sus dedos eran largos y finos y a la princesa le recordaron a los de su maestro de música, una eminencia en todos los instrumentos que conocía, especialmente en el piano.

Dejando aquello atrás, Zelda sujetó los barrotes de la celda situados enfrente de ella y se concentró por segunda vez en la noche, ignorando la punzada de dolor que se extendió y amplificó en su cabeza a medida que el calor procedente de sus palmas aumentaba.

El metal oxidado se fundió bajo la presión de sus incandescentes dedos y una salida improvisada no tardó en estar acabada.

Salió de la celda en completo silencio, sin dejarse llevar por sus deseos de salir corriendo de aquella prisión, y se forzó a caminar cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras.

Echó un último vistazo al joven, que dormía profundamente por culpa de su hechizo sedante, y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, pues sabía que el castigo que recibiría por fallar en su misión de vigilancia sería terrible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andaba a paso rápido, recorriendo aquel jardín descuidado con la misma velocidad y cautela que si estuviera en llamas.

Las ropas ajustadas del recién llegado se ceñían a su cuerpo a la perfección, enmarcando unos músculos notables y un delgado cuerpo masculino. La tela azul marino alternaba los tonos oscuros, que se encontraban en los brazos, el torso y la mitad inferior de las piernas, con otros más claros, y un símbolo rojo como la sangre se hallaba plasmado en su pecho. Era un ojo con tres triángulos sobre él que dejaba escapar una lágrima. Más de una mirada se había clavado en aquella imagen, que era el símbolo de los Sheikah, así que había optado por ocultarla a la vista con una capa ancha. La oscuridad de la capucha ocultaba un rostro de facciones afiladas, algo femeninas, y una mirada carmesí directa, penetrante, sabia. Los mechones rubios salpicaban su frente, pálida como toda su piel. Unas vendas yacían enrolladas alrededor de su pecho, antebrazos, algunos dedos e incluso cubrían la parte inferior de su faz, impidiendo así ver su boca y parte de su nariz. En su cabeza llevaba una especie de turbante compuesto a base de vendas envueltas alrededor de su cráneo.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto caminar, no habría sabido si los pasos del Sheikah eran silenciados por la hierba que descansaba bajo sus pies o por su habilidad innata. La cuestión era que al llegar al porche de la casa de apariencia tranquila y normal, el silbido de la flecha no lo cogió desprevenido y, agachándose ágilmente, la esquivó sin problemas. Se puso en pie, dejando escapar un suspiro de relajación, y abrió la puerta.

Su corazón estaba encogido de puro terror, pues no sabía qué o quién le esperaba tras el umbral. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un piso inferior vacío, mas se escuchaban voces apagadas por la madera que provenían de arriba.

Caminó hacia los pies de la escalera y entonces, en contra de lo que esperaba, se encontró con la mirada de tres pares de ojos que lo observaban, curiosos, desde el piso de arriba.

Una mujer pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa confiada, dejó caer provocativamente un pie sobre el primer escalón y se apoyó en la pared, asegurándose de quedar en una postura que exhibiera sus pechos exuberantes y la delicadeza de otras curvas femeninas.

-Hola, guapo, me temo que te has equivocado de lugar –ronroneó.

El Sheikah tragó saliva, intimidado, se dispuso a retroceder cuando recordó por qué estaba allí. Necesitaba hablar con Ganondorf. Estar con él. Sino, Hyrule estaría condenado.

-No lo creo, joven dama –respondió galante, inclinando suavemente la cabeza en señal de saludo a los otros dos hombres.

Uno de ellos, un chico moreno, lo estudiaba con desprecio y le enseñaba los dientes en ocasiones.

Se creerá un perro, se dijo el recién llegado. Evitó mirar más a ese muchacho porque le daba nauseas ver los hilillos de saliva que dejaba a la vista al apartar los labios de su blanca dentadura.

El otro joven sí le llamó más la atención. Mantenía una postura erguida forzada y su cuerpo tendía a inclinarse hacia la derecha, como si estuviera apoyando todo su peso en una pierna. Sheik lo reconoció, pero trató de disimularlo. Aquellos fríos ojos azules eran muy difíciles de olvidar.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de los tres muchachos. Cuando pasó junto a ella, la pelirroja deslizó sus uñas pintadas de escarlata por las vendas que cubrían su pecho, arañándolas superficialmente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir las afiladas uñas de la mujer pasar tan cerca de su piel. Aceleró el paso para dejarla atrás cuanto antes. No se molestó ni en mirar al hombre moreno y centró su vista en aquel asesino al que había identificado como Link. Se observaron. Dos témpanos de hielo lo habrían hecho con más calidez.

Sheik entró en la habitación que atravesó una semana atrás con su forma verdadera. Halló la figura de Ganondorf, recostada en su trono almohadillado, imponente y fría. Lo que esperaba.

Ante la aparición de tan extraño joven, el Gerudo se reincorporó, miró con una intensidad que solo frenaba su fachada de hombre arrogante.

Ninguno habló hasta que Sheik comprendió que Ganondorf no abriría la boca si él no decía nada.

-Soy Sheik, de la antigua tribu de los Sheikah –se presentó, su voz monótona rasgó la silenciosa pompa que había crecido a su alrededor-, y vengo a unirme a vuestro gremio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese desconocido le había traído malas vibraciones desde que lo había visto atravesar la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos… Antinaturalmente rojos.

Era evidente que se trataba de un Sheikah, lo que convertía su presencia el algo aún más inquietante, pues ahora aquellos aguerridos guerreros habitaban en el Pueblo Kakariko. Quedaba apenas una centena de ellos en todo el planeta y se habían refugiado en un mismo lugar para evitar la extinción y la mezcla de sangre con otras razas, que acabaría llevando a la tortuosa desaparición de tan mística raza.

Y para colmo había llegado a la casa con total seguridad. No había sucumbido a la flecha certera de la entrada ni parecía perdido al invadir un hogar que en teoría nunca antes había pisado.

-¿Crees que será amigo de Kai? -le preguntó la pelirroja. Por primera vez empleaba un tono que no era provocativo con él.

Poco le interesaba a él quién demonios fuera ese desconocido. Ya tenía bastante con lo suyo. Al igual que un genio acude cuando se frota una lámpara, una repentina oleada de dolor le sacudió. Perdió el pequeño apoyo que le ofrecía su pierna izquierda, que se le doblo bruscamente, y tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla de las escaleras para no caer. Soltó un gemido agudo, de dolor, pero se apresuró a morderse el labio y a contener las lágrimas. No iba a ser débil delante de sus compañeros.

Cuando les dirigió una mirada con su vista nublada, no supo decir cuál de las dos sonrisas le era más cruel y divertida. Al menos se alegró de que su penosa posición resultara divertida para alguien.

Su mano zurda, protegida por un guante sin dedos de cuero resistente, se aferró aún más a la baranda y tiró de todo su peso en un intento de reincorporarse. Abajo, en su pierna izquierda, sintió la tela de las prendas adherirse a su piel, empapada.

Maldijo por lo bajo. La herida se había vuelto a abrir.

Pudo erguirse de una manera más o menos decente y empezó a bajar hacia el piso inferior. Lejos de las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros; lejos del Sheikah de los ojos rojos y de su aureola de misterio; lejos de la sonora voz de Ganondorf, el hombre que inspiraba sus pesadillas.

Tan lejos como su pierna herida le pudiera llevar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… Que tampoco era mucho, pero sí suficiente.

Recargó su espalda en la madera que componía la pared derecha de la casa cuadrangular. Se deslizó despacio, muy despacio, por las tablas hasta que su trasero dio con la hierba fresca del suelo. Estiró su pierna sangrante y dobló la rodilla de la otra, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado y dolido.

Cerró los ojos. Su mano derecha se introdujo en su capa y tanteó los innumerables bolsillos ocultos de esta hasta que halló lo que buscaba: un frasquito repleto de un líquido azul claro. Observó la cara medicina que sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Era sorprendente como ese líquido de apariencia tan simple eran tan valioso. Sus fondos monetarios disminuían tan milagrosamente como aumentaban los abrigos de piel de la hechicera a la que se lo compraba. Lo que no podía negar era su efectividad. En teoría, la Poción Azul poseía la capacidad de curar las heridas con una velocidad vertiginosa, pero las pociones no eran milagrosas como se decía en las leyendas y necesitaban calma y reposo para funcionar plenamente.

Considerando que Ganondorf obligaba a Link a seguir activo en su trabajo de asesino, aniquilando ahora a pequeños rebeldes que se oponían al reciente liderazgo del Gerudo, el rubio nunca tenía la oportunidad de descansar y lograr que la poción hiciera efecto por completo. Además, cualquier tipo de bálsamo conocido sólo curaba y cicatrizaba los daños externos, pues la herida interna era más complicada y tardaba más tiempo, aunque también acababa sanando gracias a los efectos curativos.

Link llevaba en un tratamiento de cuatro Pociones Azules diarias desde que Ganondorf le había herido por su negligencia en la vigilancia de la princesa de Hyrule.

-Ya se podría pudrir esa maldita ramera desagradecida –gruñó entre dientes de una manera un tanto ininteligible, pues lo hizo mientras destapaba el frasco de la pócima.

Bebió en contenido de un tragó y pronto sintió una nueva sensación de consuelo allá por donde el líquido iba. Sus músculos agarrotados por el dolor se relajaron considerablemente, pero no fue hasta que se sintió con fuerzas una vez más que Link apartó la cabeza de las tablas y examinó la herida.

El flujo de sangre se había detenido y no estaba infectada, como estuvo los primeros días, cuando sufrió una terrible fiebre. Sacó la tanda de vendas de reserva que siempre llevaba encima y las fue enrollando con calma alrededor de la pierna, habiendo ya retirado las otras ensangrentadas.

Escuchó unos pasos a su izquierda y se volvió. El Sheikah lo miraba atentamente, los brazos en jarras y el rubio ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó de una forma no muy agradable Link, sin prestar más atención al desconocido y volviendo con el vendaje.

-Eso no tiene buena pinta –dijo con suavidad.

Se acuclilló a su lado. Link le dejó hacer. Estaba herido, exhausto y anímicamente hundido. Era un blanco fácil.

-Qué interesante.

-¿No podrías ser más agradable? –exclamó el Sheikah, furibundo. No había soportado a ese asesino sin modales desde que lo conoció allá, en el Castillo.

Link no contestó.

El Sheikah bufó y haciendo acopio de una paciencia que solo los Sheikah conocían, habló de nuevo:

-Soy Sheik, y veo que este encuentro no es placentero para ninguno de nosotros. Soy tu nuevo compañero.

Aquellas palabras sí sacaron al asesino de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, un movimiento tan brusco que su cuello chasqueó. Ignoró el dolor mientras en sus ojos una chispa de miedo se prendió.

Los compañeros eran una forma disimulada de sentenciar a muerte a uno de los dos. Un duelo furtivo, sigiloso, secreto, un enfrentamiento que consistía en el meticuloso estudio del otro hasta conocer su punto débil. Y después atacarlo sin piedad, lo que los llevaría a un innegable ascenso, a la suplantación del puesto de su antigua pareja.

Los novatos deseaban reemplazar a los que estaban por encima de ellos porque Ganondorf no les concedía privilegios. Los nuevos tenían que ocupar el lugar de los viejos si querían una habitación, un plato de comida tres veces al día, un trato respetable. Aquella era una forma frívola de desquitarse de los débiles. Simplemente un día uno de los dos no regresaba a la casa de asesinos.

Así que Ganondorf se ha cansado de verme agonizar y quiere atravesar el pescuezo del herido, ¿no?, se dijo Link, sintiendo en su pecho la opresión generada por el nerviosismo.

-Soy Link… Y sí, este nulo placer es mutuo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la taberna se abrió repentinamente, con tanta brusquedad que se golpeó contra la pared y un violento ruido hizo volver la cabeza a todos los clientes.

Una figura humana que apenas se lograba perfilar entre la oscuridad de la noche se hallaba de pie junto al umbral, con las manos apoyadas en los marcos de la puerta. Un relámpago rasgó el cielo nocturno y el consecuente trueno ensordecedor asustó a más de un ciudadano. La luz amarillenta del rayo había alumbrado durante unos segundos el cuerpo del recién llegado. Lo suficiente para que sus orejas de humano redondeadas fueran perceptibles para la aguda vista de los hylians.

-¡Un humano! –exclamó un hombre moreno. Sus ojos negros como el carbón se fijaron tanto en el desconocido que parecían desear matarlo allí mismo.

Los murmullos que habían comenzado con suavidad ante la llegada escalofriante del chico fueron aumentando de volumen y vulgaridad hasta el punto de ser gritos.

El joven era moreno y tenía unos apagados ojos verdes, perdidos en la contemplación de algo que solo él veía. Vestía unas calzas oscuras y una camisa de lino de un tono azul claro desgarrada.

Aquella misma camisa de lino era la que impedía ver que tras esta un desfile de costillas se marcaba en el pecho del muchacho. Sus mejillas hundidas y su rostro demacrado eran escalofriantes, pero no más que contemplar el resto de su huesudo cuerpo, apenas expuesto por las ropas que llevaba. Una escarcela de piel pendía del cinturón, y una correa de la que colgaba un carcaj medio vacío cruzaba su pecho desde su cadera izquierda hasta su hombro derecho. Un arco que era media más que la mitad de su tronco superior le colgaba de la espalda también.

El tabernero no perdió de vista al recién llegado conforme caminaba hacia él, seguro de sus movimientos. El resto de la clientela abucheaba e insultaba a gritos al joven moreno, que ni siquiera parecía estar muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Dan, ¿estás bien? –susurró Talon, el dueño de la taberna y Rancho Lon Lon. Apoyó su mano húmeda del trapo que previamente había utilizado para secar las jarras de bebida en el hombro de su joven amigo y apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Estaba en los huesos.

-Co… comida –logró decir él, sin aliento ni fuerzas.

Las rodillas le flaquearon y habría caído al suelo si Talon no lo hubiera sujetado con sus firmes brazos, resistentes de los años de trabajo en la granja.

El griterío aumentó aún más si era posible cuando la gente vio como el tabernero arrastraba al humano al interior del bar y lo dejaba recostado contra la barra.

-Todos fuera –ordenó Talon. Su voz y postura eran firmes, pero la voluntad de su clientela no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Pero es humano! –repitieron los más valientes-. ¡A la hoguera con ellos!

-Nadie se va a ir a la hoguera, y menos en este bar. Todos fuera –el rostro de Talon no varió de emoción siquiera cuando varios de los allí presentes, incluso clientes antiguos suyos, escupieron en el suelo de madera al marcharse.

-Ganondorf vendrá, tenlo claro –escuchó que uno gruñía.

-No le temo a Ganondorf ni a sus órdenes de búsqueda. Si dejo a este chico en la calle la ira de mi hija será mil veces peor que la suya.

Nadie se atrevió a refutar aquello. De todos era conocido el humor de aquella joven hyliana con aspecto dulce. Si se enfadaba, Malon era violenta, celosa y vengativa. Temible, en pocas palabras.

Solo una vez que todos hubieron abandonado la sala, Talon se internó en la cocina y salió momentos después con un humeante tazón de sopa entre sus gruesos dedos y una jarra de cerveza en la mano libre.

Los ojos verdes de Dan chispearon de felicidad al ver lo que le ofrecían y se lanzó a por la cerveza con deseo. Ni se lamió la espuma que cubría de un blanco níveo sus labios sonrosados antes de pasarse a la sopa.

Si hubiera cobrado todo lo que el joven se comió aquella noche, Talon no habría tenido que volver a abrir la taberna en un año.

Ya iba por la tercera tanda de carne con tomate y la octava de cerveza cuando ese toque saludable reapareció en su mirada. Aquella juvenil sonrisa que encandilaba hasta a la más insensible de las damas se dibujaba en su rostro entre plato y plato.

Y Talon siguió yendo y viniendo hasta que perdió la cuenta de los platos que se había podido tomar.

-¿Es normal comer tanto? –exclamó el pobre tabernero, cansado ya de ir y venir.

El joven asintió con vehemencia.

-Sabes que mi cuerpo consume mucha más energía de lo normal.

Lo vio engullir de un bocado casi media pata de su mejor cordero y suspiró.

-Tú eres el que no es humano –susurró, hundiendo sus hombros con resignación.

Al terminar la comida, un saciado Dan se masajeaba el estómago lleno mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba una manzana roja con gotas de agua deslizándose por la piel de tan jugosa fruta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Danilo? –preguntó Talon de pronto, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad-. Creía que todos os habíais ido.

Él mordió su manzana tranquilamente antes de contestar que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios de estaba hablando el granjero.

-¿No sabes que Ganondorf ha impuesto una ley de expulsión radical de humanos? –el joven dejó la fruta despacio, abrió la boca en desmesura y Talon pudo ver los trozos verdosos de manzana que aún no se había tragado.-. Se os considera una plaga.

Dan tragó en silencio, consciente de su falta de modales anterior. Una cuestión le inquietaba.

-¿Cómo permitió el rey tal estupidez, Talon?

El granjero le observó, entre sorprendido y desconfiado, como si temiera que Danilo se estuviera burlando de él o algo parecido.

-¿Es que has estado en un bosque todo este tiempo, chico? –exclamó llevando las manos al cielo, que era el techo de su acogedora taberna. Dan sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Talon ignoró la sonrisa y siguió hablando-. El rey de Hyrule y su hija fueron asesinados hará una semana y media ya. Ganondorf ocupó su lugar alegando que él era el más cercano a la familia real y por lo tanto el indicado para ocupar su lugar. Hyrule está destrozado, nadie se opuso a su opinión y ahora ha bloqueado los accesos a fuera de Hyrule y está deportando a los humanos que vivan en los alrededores.

Dan, que había ido palideciendo cada vez más conforme el relato de Talon era dicho, sintió un mareo repentino, su estómago se encogió y las náuseas de invadieron. La princesa de Hyrule. Zelda… Zelda estaba muerta.

Apretó tanto la mano que sujetaba su manzana que esta acabó comprimiéndose un poco y dejando escapar más de su dulce jugo, que se deslizó por la palma del muchacho y cayó al suelo.

Talon le miró sin saber qué decir, simplemente contempló sus nudillos blancos y lo vio levantarse con brusquedad.

-Tengo que irme –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y marcharse tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Al abandonar la calidez del local un ligero temblor le invadió. La lluvia torrencial empapaba y adhería sus caras prendas a su piel y hacía que sus botas de ante se hundieran en el barro. Una mueca deformó su rostro, atractivo a pesar de su delgadez. Ya tenía hambre otra vez. Había pasado demasiado tiempo cambiando a pesar de conocer los riesgos y en pocos días no había tenido fuerzas ni para cazar algo.

Danilo caminó hacia una yegua completamente negra que le esperaba a la salida del rancho. No se detuvo ni en mirar aquel lugar que tantas veces había visitado. No volvió la cabeza para observar las altas vallas de madera terminadas en una afilada punta que amurallaban todo el lugar, ni las diferentes casas que había allí dentro, tampoco miró a los animales, tan variado como hermosos, que vagaban libremente por el lugar.

Simplemente se acercó a su yegua, le palmeó el musculoso cuello que poseía y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Tenemos que ir a la Ciudadela, Terrón, me temo que todo se va a complicar desde ahora –murmuró dulcemente.

Colocó un pie en el estribo de un impulso se subió a horcajas sobre la montura, que no opuso la más mínima resistencia. Pronto, ambos, jinete y caballo, se había perdido ya en el horizonte.

**Continuará…**

Hasta aquí llegamos xP

Como veis, he empleado a Danilo, el personaje que puse en los bosques en el capítulo anterior, para quien no lo recuerde xD, para explicar la situación actual de Hyrule, que es algo así como una dictadura en ciernes.

¿Qué planeará Zelda haciéndose pasar por Sheik? Eso estaba claro que Sheik era ella xD Y tenemos a un Link herido… A un Danilo que parece muy amigo de la princesa y que la cree muerta… jojojo, las cosas empiezan a moverse xD

Agradezco mucho los reviews recibidos, porque son lo más importante de este fic: **Zelintotal99, arcangel91, Shimmy Tsu, , Shia Azakami, Ariasu Akane, Emilia L. Cortez, Icarian Wings, Flora Athena, MoniArmstrong88, Angie ZF, Sam, Lau, Gatt-chan, Link77 y Edward Elric.**

Gracias de verdad, aunque supongo que ya ni la mitad leerá esta historia, efímera fue la fama xD

De todas formas os dedico esto a todos vosotros, por leer, por esperar… por todo ;)

Un saludo, actualizaré cuanto antes ^^

Atte, Magua.


End file.
